Discordant Harmony
by Rosefeather
Summary: AU. Sequel to The Waterfall Cave. A quest for Altair is in store. But what happens when Yue gets a nasty shock? And what if there is a lot more at stake than the friends realized? Co-written with Emrald9, oc pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey, I'm back! Here to haunt you all! Anyway, this is the prologue for the long awaited sequel to The Waterfall Cave. This, friends, is called Discordant Harmony. Enjoy!)**

Prologue – For the lost and confused:

Altair is living in Kagari with the Rangers.

So is Yue, who loves being there… and loves someone there. Her freedoms have been greatly increased after she repented.

Eric and Tali are married, and both are currently spending time at the cave.

Their best friends, also married now, are Evanna and Peter. Both of them are at the cave too.

Soon, there will be every Ranger in Kagari cramming themselves into the Waterfall Cave, ready for the biggest group mission, and challenge, ever laid out before them.


	2. Chapter 2

1: "And so I now give the Rangers Corps permission to spend a day raiding the castle, trying to capture me. This is an experiment to see if my Royal Guards could stand up to a force capturing their King."

The King of Kagari, Percival Ralis, finished his speech and rolled up the paper swiftly. He rapped Carter lightly on the head with it before handing it to him.

"Easy, Carter." Altair warned, putting a restraining hand on the Commandments shoulder, as his hand dropped to his saxe knife's hilt.

Suddenly, the King caught sight of Altair. His eyes widened with shock.

Although He hadn't met Altair before, when he came to Kagari with the other four Rangers, the king said curiously, "General Altair? Is that you?"

"Yes." A knowing look passed between them, and King Percival seized the papers again. Speaking as he wrote he said, "And Altair will lead the mission. Carter?" He added. "Yes?

"Is he training to be a Ranger?"

"We've had him practicing, but not officially. Politics, you know."

In Kagari, foreigners were treated respectfully, but if they were to join a service like the Rangers, it meant there needed to be more searching through their background and character. They had to be totally devoted to Kagari, or they would not be permitted to join. Often, they were set tasks to test their bravery and loyalty.

"I will become personally involved." Percival said, firmly.

"Now, prepare your Rangers for a war!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Peter said as he looked up at the castle where the King and his family lived.

The Rangers had been briefed by Carter and put into groups, led by Captains. Altair was leading the whole operation, but Eric, Tali, Evanna, and Peter were on his team.

"Well, we are. Try to relax. You might actually enjoy breaking into your own kingdoms castle. I know I did." Altair said, cracking his knuckles.

He turned to address the assembled Rangers, about fifty-six of them. (Kagari always had extra Rangers to help Carter at the cave, or go on missions.)

"Listen, many of you may enjoy this, some of you may not. Frankly, that doesn't matter right now. This is more of a training exercise for the castle guards than us. Just remember the plan, and follow through on your part. We're still a team, and we need this to run smoothly. Now let's do it!"

Instead of the usual battle cry heard from an attacking force, the Rangers pulled their hoods up over their faces and melted into the shadows with their group.

"Our goal: capture the king," Altair whispered to his companions as they approached the castle wall.

Silently, the four Rangers easily climbed up and over the wall. Altair glanced around cautiously, and followed them up and jumped down lightly.

"Evanna, lead the way." Altair breathed. "You know where to go."

Evanna nodded. She alone of the other four had been to the King's chambers, and knew the way.

The guards literally did not know what hit them. The Rangers, so that they wouldn't kill the guards, were trading their bows for their uncanny aim. Indeed, the small stones that they had opted to use could knock out a man for several hours.

The five people ghosted by the unconscious guard in the courtyard and into a long, grand hallway, with a long red carpet and tapestries of the old kings and queens on the walls. Statues of the holy gods the people in Kagari worshipped could be found next to the king or queen that was identified with the god best.

At the end of the hall there was a door which led into a large room. A long desk, almost a counter, ran along the wall facing the door. Papers were stacked on the desks, and names were etched in the wood. Obviously, from all the chairs and tables that filled the rest of the room, this was where people with complaints for the king waited until they were called into the king's chamber to see him. However, it was empty today, so that no innocent people would be in the way of the Rangers.

Several doors led off from this room, but there was an enormous, ornately carved oak door in the far corner by the long counter.

"Here we are." Altair said, and then stood erect, pulling off his hood. Four other faces came out of nowhere around him.

"You stole my line!" Evanna said irritably. The others glanced at each other and chuckled. Evanna's eyebrow flicked up, and her hand drifted down to her knives.

"Do you really want to test me?"

"No, no, we're fine with our heads just how they are."

"Good."

Altair led the way to the door and gave the silent signal- pointer finger up, and then slowly moved down and back up, which meant that they needed to use stealth to enter the area, get behind their enemies and take them out. The Rangers silently pulled their hoods up again and faded to the shadows.

Altair slid his hood up, and eased the door open. The king was asleep on his throne, but the guards stationed around the room were wide-awake and tense.

The Rangers, following the plan, moved to the four corners of the room. Just to freak out the guards, Altair waited patiently for the sounds of fighting broke out from the courtyard below.

Shouts and some explosions, created by more of Altair's mysterious bombs, often broken off suddenly by thumps and grunts of pain, were plentiful, because the courtyard was like the entryway to the castle itself, so there were more guards there than anywhere else in the castle. This was the Rangers distraction, draw the guards out and in, and make them all run for reinforcements, grab the king and head for the base.

So, as the thumps and anxious shouts grew louder, he watched the guards in the throne room get more and more nervous until he finally stepped out of the shadows, and shook his hood off. "Good day, gentlemen."

The guards panicked, seeing his head "floating" there and then even more when suddenly his head vanished again. They looked around in wonder, until, "Hey, I think he's by the door." Someone said, in the back of the group, which was actually Altair.

The guards surged forward and scoured the door.

"Come out of the shadows, spies!"

Smoothly, the four Rangers stepped out of the shadows of their respective corners. They, like Altair had done, shook of their hoods.

"Well, of course we will!" Eric said cheerfully.

"Aim and fire!" He added, flinging a stone into the group.

Chaos reined as stones came down on the guards, who abanded their weapons and fled, arms over their heads.

"That was... easy?" Evanna said.

Eric explained, "Well, of course. They aren't used to encounters like this. They don't have a lot of campaign experience."

"Well, they're definitely getting some today!" exclaimed Altair cheerfully.

"Now, let's grab the king and go!"

They ran forward, converging on the still sleeping King. He was on a throne, golden, like Yue's had been in Ang. His head rested on his arms, which were crossed and laying on the arms of the chair. The king wore an elegant red, purple and golden robe. His crown, studded with gems, seemed too large for him. It hung lopsidedly, on the verge of falling off.

The king was actually a very thin, fit man. He was often commanding his forces in drills, and it had been him who said his forces needed this practical training.

Evanna sighed. "You'd think a fighting man would be up and kicking."

"Not this one, apparently." Tali said, sounding almost disappointed.

"How are we getting out of here, Altair? Not through the courtyard, I hope. That would be a disaster." Eric asked.

"No, not the courtyard." He was running his hand along the wall, with a very serious and thoughtful expression.

"Aha!" He said a second later, and pulling out his knife, he slammed the hilt into the stone wall.

"What!" Eric was flabbergasted. "Don't do that you'll wreak the…" But he broke off, because the wall, like in Ang at the church, slid aside.

"Stonework." Eric finished in wonderment. "How did you do that?"

Altair shrugged. "Lucky guess. I figured the king would have an escape route." He glanced at the sleeping figure. "Not that it's doing him much good."

A sudden explosion made the four Rangers turn in surprise. Altair sighed. "No worries. It's just more of my bombs."

Tali grinned. "Someday, you must teach me about those."

"Not today, I'm afraid." Altair said.

Eric and Altair picked up King Percival's midsection, and Peter picked up his legs.

"Into the tunnel!" exclaimed Evanna.

Tali, snorting with laughter wrote a short note and placed it on the throne, but wouldn't let the others read it.

They shimmied their way into the tunnel, and made their way down the small corridor.

They had gone a far way into the tunnel, when they heard an explosion. Altair, at the head of the group, stopped suddenly, and the others ran into him.

Evanna, irritable as always, snapped at him. "What the heck, Altair! Why are we stopping?"

"That wasn't one of my explosions." The group looked at each other in panic.

Tali was first to voice what they were thinking. "Who is it then?"

Altair glared at her. "And how do you think I'm supposed to know?"

Evanna however, broke into their conversation with a war cry.

Then, she went hurtling down the passage the way they had come, drawing her knife.

"I got it." Peter said in a bored tone.

Since the passage was straight, they could see Evanna running down the tunnel still, and then Peter as he charged down after her.

She reached the wall before Peter caught up, and started banging on the wall madly with her knife hilt.

Peter grabbed her and dragged her back to where the others stood, with bemused expressions on their faces.

"I know we swore never to do this in front of you guys, but it's the only thing I can think of." And with that statement, Peter swung Evanna around and kissed her.

After about fifteen seconds, they broke apart.

"Sorry." Peter muttered.

Barely hiding a grin, Eric said, "That's fine."

Tali took charge then. "We need someone to stay with the king. That way the rest of us can go find out who else is trying to kidnap Percival."

The three men in unison said, "Make Evanna stay."

Immediately, Evanna's eyebrows shot up. "Why me?"

Shrugging, Altair asked, "Why not?"

Evanna gave him a glare, as though she didn't believe him, but agreed to stay.

Altair told them, "Stay here. I'll open up the wall." He gave them an evil grin. "With a bang."

He walked forward a little, fiddled in his pocket some, then threw a round, flaming object hard at the wall.

An enormous bang shook dust from the ceiling and reverberated through the walls of the small tunnel.

Coughing because of the dust, eyes stinging, Tali asked, "Was that really necessary?"

Altair paused, thinking, and replied, "Probably not."

Evanna rolled her eyes and waved them through the entrance Altair had created. "Go on. You need to find our kidnapper friends."

The six women had entered the throne room, all with their swords drawn, expecting a battle.

What they found was an empty throne room, and a sign on the throne that read, "We've taken the king. Which means you failed. Have a nice day."

The women, enraged, began cursing in a foreign language.

The three Rangers drew and fired their bows past the heads of the women. Two fled, and the others ducked or spun around, still spitting out curses.

Altair drew his sword, long and gleaming. Three others fled until only one remained in the room.

She drew a broadsword too. She had sharp blue eyes, and wore a black cape, with red along the bottom. She also had long, raven black hair. The woman leered at Altair.

"And what do you want?"

"Information. Why are you trying to capture the king?"

She laughed. "Guess. Why on earth would I wish to capture a king?"

Before Altair could reply, she took a step forward, just one, and Altair lifted his sword slightly.

Then, a green shape flashed past him. Long brown hair whipped Altair's face. At first he thought it was Tali. Then, he realized, Tali had red hair.


	3. Chapter 3

2: The woman stood in front of Altair, sword drawn.

"Lia." She spat.

"Rae." Gasped the other.

The woman called Rae said in a venomous tone, "Surprised to see me? A deserter?"

The other woman, Lia, replied "I could care less."

It was obvious to the Rangers and assassin that these two hated each other passionately. But Altair can be too curious, so he asked, "Who are you two?"

Rae turned, and Altair's eyes widened slightly. Rae was very beautiful. She was wearing a robe like Lia's, only it was green with gold on the edges.

She had dark blue eyes and light brown hair that fell past her shoulders.

Her eyes were bright and when she gave Altair a small smile, it lit up the room.

Or at least, that was what Altair thought.

Altair also noted, weapon-wise, that she handled the broadsword easily, and had a few small throwing knives in sheaths.

"I'm Rae." She said simply, and calmly.

"And that," here she paused, to glower at the other woman, "is my vile sister, Lia."

"Vile! You are the vile one, deserter!"

Lia sprang across the room at Rae, who darted aside while slashing at Lia. She grazed Lia's robe, and Lia involuntarily flinched.

Rae wheeled around and drove her sword forward.

Lia tried to dodge, but Rae was prepared, and her sword flicked to the side, exactly where Lia was.

Lia gasped and dodged again, so the process repeated, with Lia desperately trying to save herself from the flicking sword point.

Suddenly Rae plunged forward, and then both women froze. Rae's sword was a millimeter from Lia's chest. Rae gently touched the point to a spot right where Lia's heart was.

"I win."

Lia dropped her sword. It clattered on the stone.

"How did you do that?" Lia asked in shock.

Rae smiled. "And you all thought I never watched you practice. I know all your moves, whereas you have probably never even seen me hold a sword."

"But," she added, as Lia hung her head in shame, "you are dangerous and sneaky, and clever. So, in order to avoid unpleasantness… I'll do this."

And Rae brought her sword hilt down on her sister's head.

Lia slumped awkwardly, unconscious.

Rae turned to face Altair. "Sorry about that."

"That's quite fine." Altair said dreamily.

Then the three Rangers present walked out of the shadows.

"Right, so, you. Will you come with us?" Eric asked, barely hiding a smile.

"Sure, I guess." Rae said.

They went back down the blown up passage to Evanna, who had been waiting impatiently for them.

"Took your time, did you now?" Then she saw Rae. "And who is this?"

"Rae." She said calmly.

Evanna looked them all over. Altair was looking at the calm and beautiful Rae with puppy dog eyes, Peter, Tali, and Eric wore similar expressions as they had when Evanna and Peter had kissed.

Back at the cave…

"Altair? Here, Altair?" Carter was grinning as he held a bone out to Altair. "Come here dogg-Altair!"

"Not funny anymore." Altair said, knife still raised after cutting the bone in half.

Carter chuckled then looked at Rae himself. He grinned at her. "You seem to have been welcomed by these guys."

"Yes, I was." Rae agreed.

"Would you like to stay here?"

"I actually have nowhere to go, so staying here would be very helpful."

"Alright then. I'll put Tali in charge of you. She's less likely to lose it and try to kill you."

"Don't worry. I've been held at sword point before."

"We aren't quite swordsmen, but, I digress. Oh, but I have horrible manners! Not even introducing myself! Well, I'm Carter, the Ranger Commandment."

"I'm Peter." Peter said, raising a hand.

"I'm his wife, Evanna." Evanna added.

Automatically, Rae said to Peter, "Good luck."

Tali laughed. "Yeah, we all thought he was crazy. Anyway, I'm Tali. This is my husband." She gestured at Eric, who said, "My name is Eric."

Yue, who had been watching silently and disapprovingly suddenly stood and announced, "I am Yue."

Rae inclined her head. "Well met." She said.

Yue muttered something that sounded like, "You just wait…"

The next day…

Evanna guessed that the new guest would clash with someone; in fact she had suspected it would be her, but not quite as soon as the next day.

And certainly not that Rae would clash with none other than Yue.

Carter, Altair, and several senior Rangers had gone to Agra in order to get Altair permission to train as a Ranger.

All the other Rangers had been sent to their fiefs again.

So, it was only Eric, Evanna, Peter, Tali, Rae, and Yue in the meadow.

The six of them decided to kill time by training, something Rangers were practically religious about anyway.

Rae and Yue fought with swords, and the Rangers used their bows and knives.

For awhile it was peaceful, the thrum and thwack of the bows, the thump of a knife, and the clang of a sword. Few words were exchanged, and when they were, it was advice or congratulations.

Yue lost all the bouts with Rae, who had a firm hand and a good eye for technique. Rae never gloated, which seemed to make Yue even angrier.

Yue started on the attack again. She jumped and brought down both of her swords on Rae's head.

Rae sidestepped.

Yue's eyes bulged as she came down on the ground, not Rae. A small dust cloud rose. When it cleared, Yue's swords were stuck in the ground, and Rae was standing over her, her huge broadsword at Yue's throat.

A bead of blood trickled down.

Yue snapped.

She whipped around with one of her swords and her sword met Rae's. The impact jarred Yue's whole arm, and her sword accidently flicked towards its owner.

Yue's eyes rolled upward and she collapsed.

"Well," began Rae, "That wasn't quite what I expected."

The Rangers looked shocked.

"Is she okay?" Peter asked looking worried.

Tali dropped to her knees next to Yue and felt for her pulse.

"She's alive. Probably got a huge bruise on her forehead from the sword hitting her, though."

Rae shrugged. "If the sharp end had hit her, she'd be dead."

"Let's take her to the cottage." Eric suggested.

The others agreed, and soon they were in the cottage sitting in the living room.

It was comfortable room with a fireplace and little square window that had flowers sitting on the windowsill.

It had two couches situated parallel to the fireplace, and two plump armchairs facing diagonally towards the couches. Small tables with lamps, books and mugs were beside the chairs and couches.

"So Rae," Eric started, "explain your sister to us, will you?"

Rae's brows darkened. She dragged her armchair closer to the couches. "I don't like any of my sisters." She said. "But I'll tell you about them."

**(A/N: Right, so, I'm an idiot. I totally forgot the disclaimer! So, here's the disclaimer for the whole story: **

**All rights of Rangers go to John Flanagan, he is amazing, and if he ever would like to give me control over, say, Halt, fun things could be set in motion. :) But, that's irrelevant. Please enjoy the insanity I call my story! And feel free to hit the review button. And then type nice things. It means a lot. )**


	4. Chapter 4

3: "There are seven of us. We were given the names of the musical scale. Do, Ra, Me, Fa, So, La, and Ti. I kept my name, to an extent. I spell my name differently, but it sounds the same. The others, my sisters, adopted other names. For example, Do changed her name to Lia. My sisters all use broadswords as their main weapon. We grew up together, in a castle by the coast. I was the oddball. I have light brown hair and light blue eyes. I was the smallest, and they thought I was the weakest. They are all tall and beautiful, with black hair and dark eyes. Our father raised us. He taught us to fight with our swords, and created that fateful group: Discordant Harmony. We did what he wanted. Stealing, frequently. We caused mayhem for a while, or at least, my sisters did. While they worked for my father, I learned crude throwing knife skills, because my father agreed with my sisters that I was too small to wield a sword. Finally, at fifteen, I had enough. I've been on the run for a long time. Discordant Harmony lives in my sisters now."

"Why is it called Discordant Harmony?" Peter wondered aloud.

"Well," Rae said thoughtfully, "harmony because our nicknames were the musical scale, and discordant, well, from the root discord. It means something similar to disagreeing, clashing. We are a fighting force, after all."

"That makes sense." Eric agreed.

Then, the door banged open and they heard Altair announce, "We're back!"

He came through the living room door and saw Yue. He turned to Evanna silently.

"I didn't do it!" Evanna said defensively.

Altair turned to Peter.

"It's true."

Altair turned to Eric.

"She didn't."

Altair turned to Tali.

"None of the Rangers here did it."

Altair turned to Rae.

"I did."

Altair's jaw dropped.

"Why?"

Just then, Carter and Barbara came in with the Rangers life force, coffee.

"Coffee!" All the Rangers exclaimed before vaulting over the couch and running up to receive their mugs.

Shaking his head, Carter brought two mugs for Altair and Rae, before every one pulled chairs together so that they could talk.

Rae explained what happened earlier in the fight with Yue. Altair told her Yue had always been like that. He went on to say that they had met with the king and his cabinet, but before he could say anything else, Eric broke in.

"Why did they take your weapons, Altair?"

Altair looked surprised. "How did you know that they took away my weapons?"

Eric shrugged. "Your knife belt is missing."

Everyone stared at Eric like he had just said the sky was green.

"How did you know that?" Tali finally asked him.

Eric looked confused now. "His knife belt is gone?"

Everyone looked at Altair and sure enough, the special belt was missing.

"Why did they do that Altair?" Peter asked.

Altair sighed. "Well, it sort of went along these lines."

(Flashback)

When we got to the city, I was a little hyper. "You could say that." Carter mumbled.

I was pointing and asking about everything. Even my own horse… Anyway, we met before the King and all his senators.

We went through the usual who are you, I'm great, How's the King, yadda-yadda. Then we got down to business. The king gave me the okay to start training and get the bronze oak leaf. His senators disagree. They say I need to be fully committed. And, they want me to go on a little quest, I guess you could call it. They even know what they want me to do: bring back all the Discordant Harmony sisters. Alive. With each one I bring back, I get one of my weapons back. When we capture the last one, I get a Ranger cloak, an oak leaf, and I get assigned to work with a Ranger.

(End flashback)

It was quiet while everyone thought about what Altair had just said. Suddenly, they heard a strangled cry. It came from Yue, who had woken up suddenly and launched herself at Rae.

Peter came to Rae's rescue, fending off Yue, and knocking her out. Again.

"She's going to have an awful headache tomorrow." Tali said sadly.

Peter sighed and dragged Yue into her armchair.

Meanwhile, Altair went to the cave. He had been given a small curtained off section in the cave with a cot, because the cottage didn't have any spare bedrooms. Under the cot was a small chest that he took out. It was only about a foot long, and not very heavy. He picked it up and walked back to the cottage.

Back in the living room, Eric had noticed Altair's absence.

"Hey, where's-"

Altair walked in, holding the plain wooden chest.

"Oh. Never mind then." Eric finished.

Altair smiled, then sat down on the floor and started trying to pick the lock. Tali, curious as usual, sat down next to Altair and they worked together on picking all six locks on the chest.

"What's that, Altair?" Rae asked.

Altair looked up to smile at her before he said, "Something I stole from the Assassin's Guild."

"We'll let you explain it later." Carter told him. "Right now, we need Rae to tell us more of her story."

"Oh yes, you said you wanted to know more about my sisters." Rae agreed.

"Well, I don't have much more information. You know already that our nicknames were the musical scale. Really, they were codenames. I was the only one whose name was also my codename. They have black hair, dark eyes, and listen to our father always. Do is Lia, I'm obviously Rae, Me is Hayden, Fa is Katie, So is Sara, La is Abby, and Ti is Elena."

Everyone was quiet. Then Carter asked, "What are their weapons, Rae?"

"They all use broad swords, and they have since they were ten. Elena is the best, and the leader of the group." Rae replied.

Altair sat up. "It's open!" he exclaimed happily. He bent down and took a small object out. It was an odd looking thing, with straps that looked like it should be attached to your arm. It had a sharp knife at one end, and a spring mechanism that seemed to trigger the knife to spring out.

Altair used the straps to attach the weapon to his right arm, and then brought his hand up and down, and when his hand was down, the knife wasn't visible. It retracted into a wooden gauntlet. When he flipped his hand up, the knife sprang out of the gauntlet.

"That," Tali said firmly, "is cool."

"I know!" Altair agreed happily.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Calm down, children. Now, how did you get that, Altair?"

After shooting Eric a murderous glare for the "children" comment, Altair said, "Stole it from a bunch of old geezers at the Assassin's Guild. They said I couldn't use it. Boy, did I show them!"

"Oh, you're such a rebel, Altair." Evanna told him sarcastically.

"I know." Altair agreed confidently.

Carter stood up and stretched. "Let's finish this tomorrow. I'm ready to hit the hay."

The others agreed, and everyone went to their rooms.

That night, everyone dreamed.

Carter had an odd dream: he was swimming in coffee. An ocean of coffee. With all the Rangers in the Corps.

Evanna, on the other hand, dreamed of Peter. However, in her dream, Tali and Eric always kept popping up whenever Evanna tried to kiss Peter. This annoyed the dream-Evanna so much she finally knocked both of her friends out. The rest of the dream was much nicer after that.

Peter had a nightmare. About Evanna. Evanna was chasing Peter with her trusty saxe knife, why, well… Peter had no idea. He had an impression that he'd taken Evanna's coffee, judging by the empty mug in his hand…

Meanwhile, Tali dreamed of Eric watching her working in the metal shop. She was making him a new saxe knife, because he had lost his last one.

Anyone want to guess what Eric dreamed of? Yeah, he dreamed of Tali. They were riding their horses around in the meadow. Just for fun.

Rae and Yue dreamed of the same person. Altair.

Yue tied Altair up in her dream and was threatening him with her sword. Why is another mystery.

Rae however, seemed to be dreaming of an alternate version of herself, where she was cooking pancakes and scrambled eggs. She knew that she was married in her dream to Altair.

Altair dreamed of apples. A room filled with apples: red, green, and… gold?

The next morning, Altair and Rae woke up first. In the cottage, they brewed coffee and talked about what to do that day. They had just decided to train together later, when Evanna entered the room, followed by Peter, Tali, and Eric. They all looked like zombies, with drool and blank expressions.

Altair rolled his eyes, but Rae looked startled.

"What's wrong with them?"

Before Altair could say anything, the Ranger-zombies said, "Coffee…"

Altair got up with a sigh and walked to the coffee pot while the Rangers sat. "You see, the Rangers here are obsessed with coffee, Rae. So this," he paused in pouring coffee into a mug to wave his hand at the lifeless Rangers,"is a phenomenon that I see often."

He brought six mugs over two at a time and placed them in front of Rae and the zombie-Rangers. The last cup was his and he drank it while he watched in amusement as his friends returned to normal.

Suddenly, someone in the back of the house screamed. They heard pounding footsteps and spun in their chairs to see Yue, a wild light in her eyes, crash into the room and shriek, "YOU TIED ME UP!"

Getting bored of this as they were, Altair and the Rangers still let Yue jump over the table and tackle Rae.

Eric was the rescuer this time, and Peter came to his aid. They dragged the two women apart, and Eric and Peter took a writhing Yue back to her room.

When they came back, Eric was shaking his head.

"What are we going to do about her?" he asked in exasperation.

"I don't know." Altair said, sitting down. "She's driving me crazy though."

"Why," Rae asked, rubbing the back of her head, "does she keep throwing herself at me?"

"She hates losing." Altair replied. "That could be it."

Tali had noticed Rae rubbing the back of her head. "Are you okay?"

"She tackled me pretty hard." Rae admitted.

"Need a doctor?" Tali asked.

"No. I'm fine, really. Me and Altair were going to have breakfast and then train." Rae told her.

Tali looked concerned, but didn't say anything else.

They ate eggs and bacon for breakfast and talked about odd things: Carter, food, Rangers, King Percival, horses, names, and then a disturbing comment by Altair about apples forced Rae to drag him out saying, "Enough of that talk, time to train!"

Rae and Altair walked to the training field to find the clearing empty. Since they had a practice similar to the Rangers, of constantly taking their weapons with them, no side trips were necessary. It didn't take long for them to start attacking each other.

Rae had the advantage when it came to length.

Altair had the advantage in speed, because his sword was smaller and lighter.

His sword was only as long as his arm. Meanwhile, her sword was long and heavy.

"Stand still and die, will you?" Rae said irritably, as another of her strokes hit air.

"I'd hate to die. Especially since we're allies."

Rae laughed. "I'm not going to kill you… just injure you… badly."

"Exactly." Altair agreed, diving aside from Rae's sword.

Eventually, Rae got tired (though Altair was impressed by her skill and stamina).

"Ah, you're fast!" she panted, leaning on her sword.

"Oh, this reminds me of training a long time ago, in a country far, far away."

(Flashback)

"Enter the field, Yue and Altair!" the referee called.

Bets immediately became exchanged. Most of the people in the stands (okay, so everyone) had seen Yue crush all her previous opponents. So, they had little hope for the ten year old boy facing Yue.

They were very, very wrong.

The horn sounded, signaling the start of the match.

Yue charged with her swords crossed. Altair caught her crossed swords and flipped them. Her swords tangled together and locked. The momentum of Altair's stroke sent the locked swords over Yue's shoulder. Yue desperately tried to free her swords, while Altair stood next to her tapping his sword to her neck and saying, "Dead, dead, dead, dead."

A voice in the stands, Yue's father, actually, called out, "Fist fight!"

Yue dropped her swords and ran after Altair who had dropped his sword too at the sight of a ferocious and angry Yue.

The crowd laughed at the sight of Yue chasing Altair around the field, cartoon-like.

(End flashback)

"Sweet memories, eh?" Rae said laughing.

"Yes." Altair agreed, lost in memories.

"Want to see a cool assassination trick with my hidden blade?" Altair added, shaking out of his reverie.

"Isn't your hidden blade that knife that flips out?"

"It sure is!"

Altair then proceeded to quickly climbing a tree and then hanging down by his feet.

"Warning: do not try this at home!" Altair joked.

Rae laughed again. "I won't. How do you assassinate the person?"

Altair grinned evilly. "Like this," he said.

He tensed, and then with a painful thump, he fell on his head.

"Ow." He muttered.

He stood up slowly and painfully, and then launched himself at the tree in vengeance.

He climbed up, and fell, and climbed and fell over and over, until Rae stepped in.

"Altair, you're going to kill yourself doing that!"

"Must… succeed." Altair groaned, clawing his way towards the tree.

Rae rolled her eyes then swiftly picked him up and dragged him to a sitting position. He leaned back against the tree. Rae sighed. "You're going to have an enormous bruise on your forehead."

She took out her first aid kit and leaned over Altair to tend his injuries.

At precisely the wrong moment.

Yue had been released by the Rangers, after swearing she wouldn't kill anyone, and had all her weapons confiscated. The Rangers were hoping she would burn off some of her extra energy.

She'd been taking a walk by the training area (since she hadn't known Altair and Rae would be there) and now, she stepped into the clearing just in time to see Rae leaning over Altair.

Anybody who knows anything about a girl will know they get very, dangerously, jealous.

Yue, sadly is no different. Especially since it was Altair Rae was leaning over. She thought they were kissing.

Yue's eyes had widened when she first saw the scene, because from her position, she couldn't see Rae bandaging Altair's head and rolling her eyes, nor could she see Altair's bruise, which was rapidly turning a gruesome shade of purple, yellow, and black all mixed together.

So, she went with her natural instinct: slay all before her.

One vicious battle cry later, Rae was on the ground.

Tackled for about the millionth time by none other than Yue.

"What the-", Rae exclaimed in shock, but she didn't finish her sentence because Yue, though unarmed was excellent at close quarters combat as well. Yue punched Rae hard in the stomach and her breath whooshed out.

After getting her breath back, she called Yue a rather rude name, which only infuriated Yue more.

Rae was a fighter too though, so she and Yue spent a while trying to get the upper hand.

Eventually, Altair came to his senses. After hitting his head so often he'd become a bit… dazed, to put it mildly.

"Whoa," was his first fully conscious word.

"Rae! Yue! Quit it!" he yelled.

The girls stopped fighting for a second and Rae said, "We're settling our differences, leave us alone!"

For a second all Altair could do was stare at them, stunned. "Really?" he muttered.

Absently touching his head, he winced. It was only half bandaged, because Rae had gotten tackled in the middle of helping Altair.

He realized that, with his head feeling like it had been dented in a few inches, he would be in no condition to stand between the two demons who were hissing and clawing at each other on the ground.

Sighing in anticipation of the pain that he was no doubt about to be in, he started to stand. He fell down abruptly.

"Yeah, that's not going to work." He said, wincing again.

After several more failed attempts, Altair finally managed to stand. He leaned against the tree and then stumbled to the cottage.

When he entered the kitchen, all the Rangers looked at him in surprise.

"Rae… and… Yue, fighting." Altair managed. "In the … practice field."

All four Rangers jumped up from their seats, Eric and Peter racing out the door, and Evanna and Tali grabbing Altair and taking him to the living room. They dropped him onto an armchair and told him to stay put while they bandaged his head.

Just as they were finishing, Eric and Peter walked in, two bodies dangling over their shoulders. They unceremoniously dumped the two women on the couch.

"Had to knock those two out to get them to come back here."Peter explained, jerking his thumb at Rae and Yue's limp forms.

"What a nightmare." Eric sighed, flopping down on the opposite armchair from Altair.

"How's Altair?" Peter asked, frowning.

Evanna rolled her eyes. "He'll live. What I want to know is how got this huge bruise on his head."

Altair muttered, "Stupid tree."

Tali raised her eyebrows. "I can't wait to hear the whole story when he's conscious."

"No kidding." Eric agreed.

Just then, Yue stirred.

"We need to figure out how to stop Yue from trying to kill Rae every time they see each other." Peter said.

"Definitely." Tali and Evanna said together.

After a pause Eric asked, "So. How do we do that?"

"For now, we do this." Peter said, grabbing some rope from Evanna (who for some reason kept rope on her at all times) and tying up both women.

"Any ideas on a more permanent method?" Peter asked.

And slowly, Evanna got a huge evil grin on her face, and she said mischievously, "I might have an idea."

**(A/N: Ooh, cliffy. xD Anyway, sorry about my disclaimer thing. My memory is truly horrible. But, it goes for the whole story. Alright then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Happy back to school! I'll try to update at least twice a month from now on, okay?) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am back with presents! AN UPDATE! Frogata, this is for your persistence. Never change. : ) **

4: A day later…

The four Rangers had finally decided the best way to fix the problem was to force the two to work together.

They decided to put Altair's life on the line, partly because they didn't want theirs on the line, and partly because they felt he would make excellent bait.

They tied up Altair, Rae, and Yue, then took them into the forest. Tali was holding a suspicious jar, and Evanna was grinning evilly, so, Altair, Rae, and Yue were a little anxious.

The group reached an immense oak tree and halted.

Evanna was still grinning like a mad person as she took out a long piece of rope. With Eric, Peter, and Tali's help, she managed to tie Altair, by his feet, onto one of the lower boughs of the tree.

Then, while the tied up forms of Rae and Yue watched, Tali dragged the suspicious jar over and opened it. A sweet, rich scent floated out. They all found themselves breathing deeply.

"Honey." Tali sighed happily.

"Yeah, it smells great. But, if we stand here too long, the plan will be ruined." Evanna said sharply.

"True." Tali agreed sadly.

The four Rangers took the honey and slathered it all over Altair and his clothes.

When they were finished, Tali covered the jar. All four Rangers then turned to Rae and Yue, whose eyes were wide.

Smiling, Evanna said, "You two have to work together to save Altair. This honey will lure the local bears to him, in say, ten minutes, maybe less? Then, who knows what'll happen?"

Tali took up the story. "So, you will have to find a way, together, without cutting the rope, to save Altair."

She turned to look at Altair's dangling form. "Hey, he's our damsel in distress. I love it!"

"I don't!" yelled Altair in panic.

Eric and Peter rolled their eyes.

Peter continued, "Your weapons will be taken away, to try and stop you two fighting." Then, quieter, he muttered, "If that's possible."

Then, Rae and Yue were untied, and the Rangers ran (with the jar of honey) back to the cottage.

Rae and Yue sat looking at each other for a minute then Rae stood up and said, "Only one way to do this."

Yue stood up too.

"Sharp rock." They said in unison, and smiled at each other.

A few minutes later…

Rae and Yue walked in with a severed rope and Altair, who was still covered in honey.

All four Rangers face palmed at the same time. Then, Evanna said, "We were afraid of that."

Tali sighed, then told Eric and Peter, "Knock 'em out again."

The two obliged, knocking out Rae and Yue. Again.

Then, they trekked back through the forest to the oak tree.

Keeping in mind that Rae and Yue were warriors and not climbers, the Rangers decided to tie Altair to a branch much higher off the ground.

When Rae became conscious, she realized several things:

Yue was awake too, and looking murderous.

Altair was tied up again, much too high for Rae and Yue to climb up again and cut the rope with another rock.

The Rangers would continue this until Rae and Yue worked together on a plan.

Rae sighed and stood up.

"So," she began conversationally "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

Yue gave Rae a death glare and growled, "The Rangers would be irritated. I wouldn't live long after."

Rae nodded slowly. "Good point."

There was a pause, where neither spoke, but looked at their shoes.

Then Rae started, "I guess-"

"Yes, we'll have to work together. Much as I hate it." Yue interrupted.

Rae shrugged. The feeling of hate was mutual.

"Got any ideas, then?" Rae asked.

Yue's face scrunched up. "No."

"Well, then. Let's start with what we know." Rae said. She started to pace in front of Yue.

"We know the Rangers won't stop doing this until we work together. We know that Altair is tied to a tree, too high for us to climb and reach him. Also, he's covered in honey, which will attract bears. We don't know if they'll try to harm Altair, but you can never be too sure. We should be prepared for the worst situation."

Rae paused in front of Yue. "Ideas." She said, pointing at Yue.

They started passing ideas back and forth: carve hand holds on the tree (this was discarded quickly, because it would take too long), hammer the rocks into the tree to climb up (again, it would take too long), throw rocks at the rope to try and cut it… somehow (too dangerous for Altair) and then… a light bulb went off in Rae's head.

"Yue, Altair is tied to a tree, roughly at a bear's height, right?"

"Yes?" Yue agreed, but it sounded like a question. She was trying to figure out where Rae was headed with this.

"And his hands are tied together, in front of him, right?"

"I…guess."

"What if, you boost me up, and I use Altair's hands to pull myself the rest of the way, then untie him from the branch?"

Yue's eyes lit up. "That might work!"

"Let's try it!" Rae exclaimed.

So they explained the situation to Altair, who would act as the lever, as he put it, and then Yue picked Rae up and she grabbed Altair's hands. She reached up, and then realized she had no idea how to reach Altair's branch now.

"Hmmm. This is a problem." She muttered, looking around.

Then, a thought struck her. If she could reach another branch, then it would be easier to get to Altair's branch.

She had been dangling from Altair's hands, but know she pulled herself farther up and onto a branch to her left.

Once she was crouching on the branch, she moved carefully towards Altair, and started untying his rope.

She was too late.

A bear, an adult bear, came into the clearing, nose in the air, searching for the honey scent.

It was a male brown bear, and Yue, looking another direction didn't see him.

The bear came lumbering to the tree with Altair dangling from it, and tried to lick him.

"Ohhh, no, you don't want to eat me." Altair said, curling and leaning away from the bear.

"Really, I'm pretty sure I'm not very good for your digestive system, not to mention tough and stringy." He added, as the bear leaned forward to lick him.

"Yue!" Rae shouted, "Bear!"

Yue spun on her heel, saw the bear, picked up two fallen branches, and charged.

Yue swung an overhand stroke at the bear's head.

The branch broke.

She looked at what was left of the branch. "Useless." She said. Then she lunged at the bear again, screaming a very familiar war cry.

Rae was still busy untying Altair, who had his eyes closed, and his hands up like he was praying, was saying "I am not a tasty steak, I am not a tasty steak," over and over again.

"Altair, shut up! The bear won't eat you!" Rae exclaimed in exasperation.

Finally, she freed Altair from the branch. He dropped to the ground with a painful thump.

Voice muffled, he said, "That was unnecessary, and painful."

Rae carefully dropped down beside him as he sat up, and she untied his hands, then she grabbed Yue and dragged her away from the bear, who was retreating anyway. They ran to the cottage, to see all the Rangers still sitting at the table.

Tali took charge, telling Altair to bathe and Rae and Yue to explain what happened.

Story told and Altair clean, Evanna asked Rae and Yue if they still felt the urge to kill each other.

There was a pause, where the two women glanced at each other, then they said in unison, "Not really."

The Rangers cheered and Peter shouted, "Progress!"

Then, Carter burst in and exclaimed, "Everyone to the cave, now!"

And then he took off running to the cave, closely followed by everyone else.

When they were all assembled, Carter started pacing.

"Altair, you were given a mission by the senators of Kagari in order to train as a Ranger-bring back the sisters of Discordant Harmony, alive. Now is the time for you to leave, and you need to pick some people to go with you."

"Well, that's obvious. You only dragged them in here, Carter." Altair said.

"Great, so you're all here. Now then…you leave tomorrow, and you head after the next sister, Me. What's her real name?"

Rae answered, "Hayden."

"Right." Carter agreed, sounding distracted.

He pulled out a map of Kagari, and everyone leaned in.

Rae took out one of her daggers, and pointed at one of the mountains to the north, Mt. Blackstorm.

"This mountain is known for its caves, but it's also Hayden's personal base. All of them have personal bases, located throughout the country." Rae explained.

"And that's where we're headed. Let's go!" Altair said cheerfully.

"Hold on," Tali said, "We have packing to do."

"I hate packing." Altair grumbled.

"I hate the cold." Altair muttered.

This was natural, Altair was from the desert, so snow wasn't his thing.

They were on Mt. Blackstorm's highest peak, Sumatra, which was ironically a word from Ang's native language, and it meant 'height.'

In any case, being so high in the atmosphere had several effects on the group, including: freezing because of how cold and windy it was (to give you an idea, snow covered the ground about a foot deep), hardly being able to breathe, because of the altitude (the air being thinner), and to top it all off, they had to find Hayden, deal with Altair, and, more importantly, Evanna.

"Well, I do too, so the sooner we find this idiot who put her base on the highest mountain in Kagari, the better," Evanna snapped back.

Rae the peacemaker spoke before Altair could retort,"There are some more caves up farther up," she said pointing to a spot a hundred meters ahead of them, "and if we don't find Hayden there, we can at least rest in them."

Everyone else quickly agreed, and they quickened their pace.

They carefully checked the first three caves, the Rangers pulling their cowls up and investigating each cave. But, there was no luck in these caves. The fourth cave, Tali was searching. She melted into the rock with her cloak, and if you looked closely, you could see a faint shimmer vanish into the cave.

Hardly fifteen seconds later, Tali came careening out of the cave and grabbed the two nearest people to her, Eric and Evanna, and dragged them into the cave next to the one Tali had just checked. All the others in the group followed her, to find Tali pacing, and Eric and Evanna standing there looking confused.

"Okay, she's in there," Tali said, hyperventilating.

"Tali, what's wrong?" Eric asked, walking over and grabbing her shoulders.

"She… she… almost walked into me. That's… how I know she's there."

Eric pulled her into the hug. "Calm down." he soothed.

"It…freaked me out. She just popped up next to me."

Rae patted Tali on the shoulder. "It's okay." She said.

Tali nodded, and pulled out of the hug.

"Okay, I'm fine. How are we going to capture her? She has twenty guards with her, at least."

After discussing tactics for a while, Tali had inspiration.

She took out her throwing knife and stabbed it into the ground, making everyone jump slightly.

"I know what to do."


	6. Chapter 6

5: Tali was pretty sure they were all crazy to agree with her plan. Then again, she did come up with it. Yep, they were all crazy, she decided.

She was stationed outside the cave, while the others hugged the shadows of the cave. They crept to the back of the cave where a small group of Hayden's soldiers sat around a fire. There were three groups: the one Tali's friends were headed toward, Hayden's group of the higher officers near the opening of the cave, and then a large group on Hayden's side of the cave, but behind her group.

Peter, Evanna, Eric, and the three swords masters were supposed to silently take out the solitary group in the back. Thus, the reason they were currently creeping through the cave.

Tali watched her friends take out the group of enemies in complete silence. She was impressed especially by how quiet Altair, Rae, and Yue could be. She knew her Ranger friends would never make a sound.

Then, they all put on the uniforms, dragged the bodies to the side, and took up their places around the fire.

Tali had to wonder how stupid Hayden and her other soldiers must be to miss this whole exchange, but no, the other two groups were wrapped in discussion.

She raised her bow, with an arrow already nocked, drew, and fired. A man sitting in the group behind Hayden's collapsed, an arrow fixed in his side. She had another three other arrows fired before most of the soldiers realized one of their comrades was dead. Then three more keeled over. The soldiers leaped up, and then a few of them collapsed almost instantly as Tali fired three more arrows.

Altair stood and drew his sword. Rae and Yue stood behind him and drew theirs. Then the three Rangers stood, arrows on their bowstrings.

And Altair charged.

In the same second, all four Rangers fired and hit four more soldiers. Altair, Rae and Yue then became a bigger problem, wielding gleaming swords, they drove through the confused and weakened force easily, then swung around to face Hayden's command group, which had also faced heavy casualties from the Ranger's arrows.

Hayden had seen this attack, and how few soldiers remained, and must have realized she was doomed. So, being the kind of person she was, she ran for the exit.

And made her first (and last) mistake. Tali dropped her bow and launched herself on top of the Discordant Harmony leader. They fell, struggling and shrieking.

Evanna heard the sounds of the struggle and ran outside to help Tali. She took out her saxe knife and blindly tried to knock out Hayden. So, she accidently hit Tali.

"Oops." Evanna said, and launched herself at Hayden. This time she was successful in knocking out her enemy. She stood up, sheathed her knife and said, "Well, I've done some good work today."

Tali gave a groan and Evanna amended her statement, "Well not all good work, but work all the same."

Eric came out. He saw Tali and turned to Evanna resignedly.

"Okay, what happened?"

So Evanna told Eric what she had done. Then, they pulled both unconscious forms into Hayden's cave. The only other soldier from Hayden's regime who was alive was her second in command.

Peter was currently leaning over his tied form.

"What is your name?" Peter asked.

The man looked mutinous. Peter pulled out his saxe knife.

"I have no qualms about killing you. So, what is your name?" Peter's voice hardened and he glared at the man.

"Jeffrey Lewis," said the man.

Peter nodded. He sheathed his knife and stood up.

"What do we do with him?" Peter asked his friends.

Tali shrugged and answered, "Bring him with us?"

Evanna grinned. "I've got rope, you know."

The others grimaced, "We know." They all said in unison.

Still smiling, Evanna leaned over and tightened all the ropes, adding some more where needed. When she was finished, she pulled him over to the cave where the group had been in earlier, planning their little raid.

"We can sleep here and leave in the morning," Eric said.

Back in the Cave…

"One evil member of Discordant Harmony down," Evanna said cheerfully.

Altair rolled his eyes, and Rae said, "Technically, it's two, counting Lia and not counting me."

"Ah, whatever," Evanna replied.

"So," Peter broke in, with Hayden draped over his shoulder, "Where do you want her?"

"Well…" Carter said slowly, "I suppose just on the floor beside the table will do."

"Great." Peter walked over and deposited Hayden to the floor.

Tali walked in with Eric and Yue behind her. "Where's the next one?"

Carter opened his mouth to speak, but Altair broke in. "Hold it! I want my weapons back for capturing Hayden!"

There was a pause, and then Carter spoke. "Good point. You all wait here while I go and get it."

Carter vanished into the back of the cave and gave Altair his throwing knife belt and those familiar yet mysterious bombs.

Altair smiled as he received his knife belt and explosives. He attached the belt and tucked the bombs away safely.

"Now, who do we have next?" Altair asked Rae.

Looking slightly anxious, Rae said, "Fa. Otherwise known as Katie."

"Where's her base?" questioned Evanna.

"The very border of Ang and Kagari. She is the closest of all my sisters to the desert. Apparently, she spent a brief amount of time in Ang."

Yue's eyes narrowed. "A brief amount of time in Ang, you say?"

Rae looked puzzled, and she said, "Yes."

Yue frowned but didn't say anything else.

"When should we leave? Right now?" Peter was asking Altair and Rae. "It's quite a ways to the border."

Altair replied, "Let's wait for the morning. Get some rest."

"Sounds good." Eric added.

They all left to eat in the cottage, and then retire early, for a very early morning.

The four Rangers crouched behind the only possible spot of cover, a small hill. They were wearing the lighter desert version of their cloaks, so they were confident they wouldn't be seen.

Yue, who had almost as short a temper as Evanna, and who had been on edge ever since hearing that Fa/Katie was by the desert, hissed, "What's up there?"

Evanna turned around slowly, gave Yue a death glare, then whispered, "Plenty. I'll explain in a moment."

A minute or two later, Evanna, Tali, Peter, and Eric shimmied down to the spot where Yue, Altair, and Rae were waiting.

"Well," Evanna began, "It blends well."

Rae rolled her eyes, and said, "Besides that. Do you have an idea of our plan to attack it? How well defended is it?"

Peter broke in before Evanna this time, "It's pretty solid looking. It looks like it was made of local clay, because it blends in so well with the surrounding sand."

"However," Tali interrupted, "we have no idea how many guards defend the place. And, we should mention, it's disguised as an inn. We saw a few people go inside."

Eric continued, "We're guessing they were thieves."

"How far away is it? How could we attack it?" Altair asked.

"About thirty paces from the top of the hill to the inn, I'm guessing." Tali answered.

"As to how we could attack it, we've come up blank. Charging wouldn't work, because even though we're very close to it, they had to realize this hill would be a problem when they built the inn. I imagine they have sentries posted all the time." Eric added.

Yue chuckled. "Is it not obvious? You have bows, don't you? Use an arrow storm! Then we charge and Rae, Altair, and I teach some thieves about sword fighting."

The Rangers considered this, then Evanna said slowly, "Let's say that works. We don't know what it looks like from the inside though, so what do you do if, say, Katie's not there? Or she's hidden?"

"Somehow," Rae said, "I doubt that. Katie will be there. She likes the desert and enjoys fighting."

"What does she look like? From this distance would we be able to identify Katie?" Eric asked Rae.

"I imagine you would. She has that same very dark hair as the rest. She also braids her hair, and it's very long. If you are unsure, I wouldn't fire the arrow."

"Yes, since we have to take them back alive. If you accidently kill the target, well, that could be a problem." Altair told the Rangers.

"I can imagine." Eric agreed. "But, I don't know how well this arrow storm idea will work."

"Why?" Rae asked.

"Well, it's not set up in a way that we could easily fire. The thieves would need to be drawn out into the open. We can't fire arrows through walls, you know." Eric explained.

They all stood silent for a moment thinking.

Then Altair's head snapped up and he grinned at them before saying, "A disguise!"

There was a pause, and then Tali asked, "Altair, what are you talking about?"

Still smiling, Altair explained further, "Yue and I go inside dressed as thieves to get an idea of what it's like inside and see if Katie is there. Then, we come back here to report what we saw and make a more detailed plan of attack."

Everyone else started smiling and Evanna said happily, "Oh yes, that will be wonderful, Altair. For once, you came up with an excellent plan."

Altair was too busy smiling to notice he had just been insulted.

Yue nodded and agreed with Altair's plan, and so did everyone else.

"How do we make you two look like thieves though?" Rae asked.

"Oh. I didn't think of that." Altair said.

Rae rolled her eyes. "Evanna, what were the thieves you all saw dressed like?"

"Nothing incredibly special." Evanna said. "Let's try this though. Come here, Tali, and help me. Don't fidget Altair. I'll tie you up if you do."

Altair hardly blinked throughout the whole process.

By the time the three women had finished, Altair and Yue looked basically the same. Their clothes were ripped in some places, like they traveled frequently, didn't change clothes, and didn't care about their appearance. Yue's long black hair was drawn back in the way women of the desert generally wear it, in a long braid down their back. When Evanna tried to put a turban on Altair, he glared at her but did not speak. She saw his glare, ignored it, and put on the turban anyway. Their last touch was to display their knives in scabbards around their waists. Evanna felt that this was "extremely important for thieves' survival" in the desert.

So, once they were finished, Altair and Yue set off across the stretch between the hill and the inn.

The inn itself was literally nothing in the middle of nowhere. Which in itself seemed odd, but no one seemed to challenge it. Though it looked in better condition than one might expect. It had a porch with some chairs. A man was sitting leaned back in one of these chairs. He looked unkempt and wore a turban, similar to Altair.

"So." The man began, "Where were you? And why are you back?"

Thinking quickly, Yue replied, "We have been spying."

"On who?" The man seemed genuinely curious.

Smiling, Yue replied, "Kagari's Rangers."

Although Altair tried to hide it, he was surprised Yue used that, of all things, as a cover story.

"And who are you? I don't recall anyone being sent to spy on them little devils, the Rangers." The man added the last part angrily, his eyebrows coming down irritably.

"We are special forces. We must see Katie. May we go in?"

The man smiled at Yue. "Well, alright then. Do some damage in there will ya'? I'm bored out of my turban and I love a good fight."

"All in good time." Yue said grinning.

She and Altair walked inside.

As you might be able to imagine, it was dark. The front room appeared to be a combination of a bar on the right and a receptionist area on the left. Altair supposed they had to keep up their image as an inn.

In the far back, he thought he could make out two hallways, branching left and right.

A smiling man behind the receptionist counter said, "Are you here for a room?"

Altair and Yue both figured there was probably some password to this.

So Altair blurted something out in Ang's language, his native language. In our language, he would have said, "We are here for many things. May we see your manager?"

The man raised his eyebrows and replied in the same tongue. Translation: "Why, of course. Wait, please, Friend of the Desert."

They waited while the man went off down the left hallway.

"Why did he call you, 'friend of the desert'?" Yue asked.

Altair shrugged, and then two men entered.

"Ah hello." Said a tall man behind the receptionist. "I hear you are friends with good news."

"We are." Yue assured him.

"What are your names? Mine is Hashim." The tall man said.

Yue sighed. "What is your rank?"

"Second in command." Hashim told her.

"We really would like to see your ultimate leader." Yue stated. "Now, if that's possible?"

"I am afraid not. You will have to wait for tonight. Dinner at the bar and everyone will be there, including our leader." Hashim explained.

"We will wait." Altair said. He and Yue went to sit in chairs at the bar. Hashim retreated down the hallway. The receptionist went back behind the counter.

"Nice cover story." Altair suddenly muttered to Yue.

Yue shook her head. "I don't know. It could get us into trouble. What if Hashim tells Katie, and she realizes we aren't allies, even if we speak their language. And, I might add, that was an excellent way to win your way over."

Now Altair shrugged. "Sheer luck. A more pressing matter is leaving this place. If that man on the porch sees us leave and go behind the hill, he might get suspicious."

"Maybe we will get lucky again." Yue suggested hopefully.

Altair glanced at her. "Be prepared for the worst."

As it turned out, Hashim hadn't been kidding. Everyone, including the man on the porch was there.

"Luck?" Yue asked Altair.

He shook his head. "If we survive, it will be a miracle."

And, it was less a dinner, more a celebration of some kind. Though what they were celebrating even they didn't seem to know.

It was noisy, the bar was buzzing with people, and it was dark outside. Lanterns were lit all around for light.

Then, they saw her. It was obvious who she was, she was the only other woman in the room besides Yue. Her hair was incredibly long too, just as Rae had said, and went in a braid down to her waist. It was black as the night sky outside, too, but shone in the light. She wore simple desert gear, and it was ripped in some places like Yue's.

She had dark brown eyes, but she seemed happy. It was odd, Altair thought. He was an assassin, not a spy. Being so close to an enemy without trying to kill them seemed strange.

"Yue, I think now we have our answer." Altair said. "Let's head back."

But Yue simply stood, staring at Katie with her mouth open slightly.

"Uh… Yue?" Altair asked. "We need to leave."

"She… is Katie?" Yue asked, in a strange, high voice.

"I assume so." Altair said slowly.

"We need to go."

"No kidding."

"No one is watching the door."

"Just don't run. Running makes it obvious."

"Don't talk to me like I'm three! Now let's go already."

Yue and Altair walked casually to the door. They made it out onto the porch and into the darkness.

They couldn't believe their luck as they climbed over the hill into their friends' campsite. Then they went and woke everyone up. Their reactions were amusing:

"No, five more minutes mom." Eric muttered.

Altair gave him a horrified look. "In what strange, disturbed world am I your mother?"

Eric asked, "Are you my father?"

"NO!" Altair exclaimed, and slapped Eric.

Yue went to wake up Evanna. That almost cost Yue her life; literally.

"Evanna, we're back, get up."

"WHERE ARE THOSE IGNORANT SWORD PEOPLE?" Evanna shouted, leaping up with her knife in hand. Yue slapped her hand over Evanna's mouth. "Shut up!"

Evanna gave her the evil eye, but quieted.

Then Yue went over to Tali.

"Hey Tali, we're back."

"Oh, tell them I said hi…" She rolled over.

Yue sighed. "Tali, Eric is on fire!"

"WHAT?" Tali leapt up.

"He's fine, calm down."

"Oh. Okay then."

By this point, Peter and Rae were already awake. "What happened?" Peter asked Yue and Altair.

They explained, and when they were finished Peter asked, "So how do you think we should attack it?"

"First, you all need to know something." Yue said quietly. "I know Katie. She lived in the desert a while, and… we were friends."


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: A quick recap: Yue and Altair just got back from their scouting mission and told everyone about the hideout and Katie. Yue tells everyone she knew Katie, and that they were once friends.) **

6: Immediately following this announcement, Yue curled up in the fetal position and started shaking, her eyes wide.

"Yue!" Everyone exclaimed in unison, then they all moved around Yue, trying to talk to her and touch her, and ask what was wrong.

Altair picked Yue up and set her in her small tent. He returned to the others, and said, "I have never seen her this bad before."

He continued, "I'll try and talk to her and see what's wrong other than once being friends with a current Discordant Harmony leader."

Everyone nodded agreement, and Altair ducked inside the tent again. He walked in to see Yue curled up holding something. He sat down beside her and put an arm around her, like he was hugging her from the side.

"So it's true that Katie was once your friend?" Altair questioned.

Yue said sadly, "Yes."

"How did you know her?"

Yue choked back a sob, then began, "She was the one who recruited me for the Red Shadows first. She was so nice, and helped me get to where I was. We became close friends, and spent lots of time together. We practiced together, and went on missions together. You never saw me and her apart. Then, one day, I-I… I heard she died. I cried and cried. I guess she was probably just going back to help with Discordant Harmony. I haven't seen her again since just now."

Altair squeezed her shoulder. "Yue, I'm so sorry."

Yue shrugged. "She lied. I've lied. I should move on."

"I think it's all going to be okay in the end. Maybe you should think of this as revenge."

Yue gave a dry laugh. "Revenge. On my old friend. Why not?"

Altair, naturally, shrugged. "Just a thought."

Then, he noticed what Yue was holding. It was a teddy bear, small, soft and gray-furred. It had a worn, older look about it. Almost like it should be an antique.

Altair had given it Yue years ago.

And she still had it.

"I didn't know you still had that!" Altair said cheerfully, tapping the bear.

"Oh? Yes, I do."

"What's its name?"

"Um… Apples!"

"Ooh! Apples! Nice name!" Altair exclaimed grinning.

"Well," he added, "I hope things work out. I'm sorry about everything, but I'll leave you alone now. Just come out when you're ready, okay? Okay. See you, then."

Altair exited, and Yue heard his footsteps fade away.

She curled up with the teddy bear and sighed- a sound of relief- and murmured, "That was close, Altair." She hugged the bear and repeated, "That was close."

The next day…

Yue woke to her friends gathered in a circle. Altair was explaining how the inn was arranged. Yue joined their circle, squeezing between Evanna and Rae.

Altair was finishing saying, "- so I think a night attack will be our best option, a distraction to get us in, as in, someone goes to that guy on the porch and starts talking to him, then someone else creeps up on him and takes him out. One of you sneaky Rangers is going to do that. Tali, you will? Great. Now, after we get in, I'm guessing we take the hallway to the left, which is the hallway we saw Hashim go to. Yue and I were guessing he was going to tell Katie about us, as he's the second in command. Also, I'm voting Rae for the distraction. The guard hasn't seen her, and she'd be better off in a close quarters fight if Tali doesn't take the guy out fast enough."

Tali made an indignant snort, and Altair plowed ahead, "I don't think Tali will mess it up, but it's better to be prepared for it."

"And then what? After we find Katie?" Peter asked, leaning forward with his eyebrows raised.

Altair gave his familiar shrug and stated, "I have no idea. We didn't see the hallway, so we're guessing where Katie's room is too. After we get in the place, its guesswork, fighting, luck, and whatever's on hand."

Evanna shook her head and said, "Alright. Let's get ready now. Since it's a night attack we still have time to prepare."

Night fell. In the desert, there are no lights, no buildings, no trees or vegetation. In the daytime, this is useful; you can see an enemy from miles away. But at night, it means no fire, unless you want to be discovered. Then again, it also means you're more likely to be killed be desert beasts. Like, lions for example. Who would definitely enjoy eating your horse, at least.

Rae was prepared, in desert attire. Her hair in a braid, clothes ripped where one might rip clothes, basically, she looked like Yue had the day before.

Tali was ready to silently eliminate the guard, and everyone else was dressed in dark green cloaks, weapons ready, reviewing tactics for silent movement.

At midnight, Rae began her walk to the porch. The man who had seen Yue and Altair before saw Rae, and sat up, waiting. Rae positioned herself so that the man had to turn around, not facing the desert. Altair had noticed the man's chair was backed up to the porch railings. Tonight, he would realize too late that this was a bad idea.

Rae began speaking softly, her cover story was simply that she was a traveler wondering if she could sleep here until morning. Ironically, the only service they don't fulfill.

The man chuckled, but he was cut off. His eyes bugged and then he went limp. Tali was standing behind him. She had simply stuck her knife through the railing and into the man's body. Then Tali vaulted over the railing, landing quietly on the boards.

"To think Altair thought I wouldn't make it in time." Tali muttered, rolling her eyes.

Rae smiled, and then Altair himself and the Rangers appeared.

"We saw him go down. You two okay?" Altair whispered.

Tali nodded. "We're fine. Let's go."

They crept inside and spread around, checking to make sure no one was in the first room. It was clear, naturally. So then they moved down to the left hallway.

Evanna, Tali, Eric, and Peter were in charge of checking the rooms for Katie.

As everything unlucky would have it, someone woke up in the middle night. Well, it wasn't Katie, but when the shocked man saw them, he screamed bloody murder.

"And there's our last chance at an easy kidnapping!" Evanna yelled, over the sound of anxious people yelling, having been rudely woken up.

Katie's soldiers started appearing in their doorways, bleary eyed, still in night clothes, and without their weapons.

"Let's try over here!" Yue called, pointing to a door at the end of the hallway.

Without hesitating, everyone plowed past all the confused soldiers into the end room.

"Who are you?" a woman's harsh voice asked.

Rae nodded and said, "Good guess Yue. Hello, sister. Evanna, if you could?"

Before Katie could say, "What is going on here?" Evanna threw her knife so that the hilt slammed into Katie's head. She promptly collapsed.

"Great," Peter said, walking over and picking Katie up. "Now what?" He added.

Altair started pacing back and forth and muttered, "Think, you're an evil genius who needs a quick getaway and you don't want anyone to find it and you're an evil genius. GAH!" He yelled the last part at the same time that he stopped by the wall and kicked it.

A ladder came down.

"How did you know that was there?" Eric asked in shock.

Altair sighed and shrugged. "If I knew, I might tell you. Now let's go!"

The eight people climbed up to the roof, with some difficulty, because of the completely unconscious Katie.

Once they were there, they weren't sure what to do. But Altair is Altair for a reason. So, he instructed the Rangers to jump down. Then, he threw Katie down to Peter and Eric.

Not surprisingly, Rae and Yue were hesitant about jumping down, rather like the Rangers had been previously.

It probably didn't help that most of Katie's soldiers had broken into her room, climbed up the ladder, and were now standing on the roof with Rae, Yue and Altair. This time, they had remembered their weapons, too.

"You two jump." Altair told Rae and Yue calmly.

Rae looked at him like he was crazy, but Yue just shrugged and said, "Don't die." Yue sheathed her swords and leapt off the roof shouting "Weeeeeee!"

Rae peered over the edge. "What is wrong with-Ah!" The scream was due to the fact that Altair had shoved her over the edge. A string of curse words floated up to Altair.

"Hm. She does not sound happy." Altair said thoughtfully, then he turned to face the angry crowd.

"If you think I'm going to try and fight you," Altair began, taking out his sword, "you are wrong."

Then, he sheathed his sword, brought his leg up and his arms up like he was about to take flight and shouted, "CAW!" Rather like a bird. And to top it off, he then leapt backward off the roof.

All in all, it was very comical.

He landed on the sand and immediately ran for the hill. When he reached the top and slid down, he found his friends waiting, horses ready, like they had planned. They had packed all their things in the daytime, so they could leave right after breaking out.

"Good work, everyone." Altair told the group. "Now let's get out of here before we're discovered."

He jumped onto his horse, and everyone else quickly followed.

When they arrived at The Waterfall Cave, Carter was there waiting for them.

"Hello." Yue said.

Carter nodded and then told Peter and Eric, "Throw her in the corner."

Peter and Eric took Katie and put her in one of the corners.

"It's been quite boring here without all of you." Carter said when the group was seated around the table.

"I'm sure." Evanna agreed nonchalantly, with her feet resting on the table.

Peter raised his eyebrows at his wife, but she did not respond except to smile at them all.

Yue was looking more depressed than usual, sitting silently with her head bowed.

"So how'd the mission go?" Carter asked, leaning forward.

Altair shrugged and responded, "Like virtually every mission since missions were created. With luck, not so much luck, surprise, clever plans, and trickery." Then Altair went on to describe the mission in length to Carter, including Yue's panic attack.

After Altair was done, Yue herself stood.

She looked like she had been broken into a million little pieces, then glued together, but with stronger glue, and better materials. Like a strange cross between someone broken, and someone ready to fight and take on the world. She looked around the table and then said, "I realized something important about my old friend Katie. She was a traitor. I've been surrounded by traitors, and enemies, and hate, for a long time. But now, I'm with you all." She paused here to indicate the Rangers, Rae, and Altair. "And I could not have asked for a better life. I don't want to be a traitor, and I don't want to hate anymore. Look at what happened to Katie! I need to change. I need to fix the things that have made me do things I now regret. I hope you all understand, and that you'll be kind enough, as you already have been, to forgive me. And to help me, because I have a feeling I might need some help. I don't want to die with more regrets than good deeds, things to be proud of. So please, help me."

There was silence for several long seconds.

Then Rae stood up and walked over to Yue. "I'd have to be a fool to think I haven't just seen something utterly life changing. Yue, I am here to help you."

Then Rae hugged Yue, and tears formed and fell onto their shoulders.

And soon everyone else was standing and echoing Rae's promise.

"We're here to help you."

And from that day forward, Yue was a better person. With wonderful friends, and an improved attitude and outlook. It took time, yes. But even a day later, Yue's eyes were brighter than they had been for a long time.

**A/N: Hey, sorry about the wait. I would have updated much sooner, but my teachers and computer seem to have teamed up to stop me. *Sigh* **

**Anyway, this chapter was quite important, hmm! Oh, and don't worry about Yue, she's not going to become some little Mary Sue. **

**Well, enjoy the update and please, click the review button. It makes me happy. : ) And you like me happy. Trust me. Just ask my brother. :P **


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Yue just had her change of heart, and everyone gave her their support for her changed attitude after capturing Katie. Read on!) **

7: "Rise and shine, people to find." Rae exclaimed when she barged into Evanna and Tali's room the next day.

"Where… coffee?" Evanna asked sleepily.

Rae rolled her eyes. "Priorities, hm? You can have coffee if you both get dressed and come out to the kitchen for our debriefing and pep talk."

"Pep talk?" Tali questioned, sounding a little livelier than Evanna.

Rae shrugged. "Maybe. Really though, I made that up just now. See you soon!" Rae then exited. However, she left the curtain open.

There was a silence, and then Tali said, "Someday, I'll get her back for all this."

Evanna fell out of her bed and mumbled, "Coffee first. Revenge later."

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting around the table.

The Rangers, including Carter were there, looking much more awake with coffee mugs in all of their hands.

The three swords masters, Rae, Yue, and Altair were there as well.

Rae looking cheerful and wide awake, as usual.

Yue looked the happiest she had ever looked in years.

Altair meanwhile was looking sluggish. He told Rae and Yue when they walked in, "I don't do mornings."

During breakfast they had pleasant conversation about recent things in Kagari, as the Rangers, Rae, Yue, and Altair had been traveling around and ambushing people, they didn't really know what was going on.

After though, Carter started the real meeting.

"Alright. It's great to see you all still alive, by the way. But we should discuss your next target. And Altair, here are your weapons for capturing Katie."

Altair gladly took his short blade from Carter and put it away.

Then Rae started. "Our next target is So, her real name is Sara. Her base is located on the coast, in one of those port cities. The base is a mansion."

"What city?" Tali questioned.

"The city is called Inganno." Rae replied.

"Do we know anything about this mansion? Like, how many guards? Anything important?" Eric asked Rae.

"Not really. I know its location; I know it's a stronghold too. It's the fall back base if every base is compromised. More like a safe house for Ti, Elena, I should say, than anything else. I guess from that we can assume it's pretty well protected." Rae explained.

"It also happens to be a front for money. As it is located in a port city, the city is very goods and money friendly, filled with merchants and manors. That's why the base isn't unusual. It looks like it's just the house of a rich and wealthy family." Rae added.

"So, has anyone ever attacked a manor?" Peter asked the group.

Rae and Yue shrugged. Eric and Tali shook their heads. Evanna snorted and muttered, "Easy. Break the door down, yell 'Give us your evil leader or you get an arrow through the eye,' and see what happens."

Altair said, "I kind of have."

Peter raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

Altair shrugged. "Well, see, there was this time with this guy-"

Evanna cut him off exclaiming, "We don't care about the guy! How did you attack it?"

"Oh, that?" Altair asked. "It wasn't hard. I'll explain when we get there."

Rae shrugged at the Rangers.

Yue stood up and announced, "So, time to leave, then."

"Wow." Tali breathed.

Tali pretty accurately described Inganno with just that one word.

Inganno was a beautiful city, with the smell of seawater constantly in the air. Waves washed up gently onto a nearby beach, a sound that was soothing and could be heard throughout the city. Inganno was a more modern city, with tall buildings and busy people both foreign and native scurrying about. No one seemed to be amazed or scared by the appearance of the rather odd group of Rangers and swords masters. Clearly, this was a city that attracted all sorts. A wealthy city that brought in a lot of trade. The buildings and streets were reminiscent of an Italian city, only grander, with buildings painted gorgeous colors of gold and red, and blue.

"How will we find Sara?" Evanna fretted.

Rae laughed, "Remember me? I know where it is. Of course, I haven't been here in a long time, so if I get us lost, bear with me."

Peter said, "Oh, I'm sure you won't get us lost."

"Lead on!" added Eric, grinning.

Rae smiled back. "Thanks. I'll do my best!"

After that, they were all mostly quiet, taking in the sights. The city around them however, was not quiet. The market place was busy that day, and stalls were set up. Vendors called to the crowd, proclaiming their products or services to be the best and of highest quality. A group of children were playing an intriguing game off to the side in some grass. It involved running around and kicking a ball. Eric almost went over to ask them about the game, but Tali dragged him away saying firmly, "Mission first. Fun and games later."

No amount of Eric's complaining ("But they'll be gone soon!") would deter Tali.

Finally, Rae led the group down another street. At the end of this street, was one of those huge manors. It was painted gold, like many of the other manors in town.

"So Altair, what's the plan?" Peter asked.

Altair frowned. "Looks different… Never mind, I'm sure we'll work it out."

"So, how did you get in?" Eric questioned.

"Me? I climbed up." Altair said calmly studying the building's layout.

When he turned to look at his friends, their mouths were all hanging open.

"Climbed?" Rae gasped.

"How do we get in? We can't climb up that." Yue told Altair.

Altair shrugged. "I don't know."

But Tali was grinning again, and it was a mischievous grin. Looking at Altair, she said, "Time to give me a crash course in bombs."

"Do you think this will work?" Altair asked the red headed Ranger nervously.

"No." Tali replied cheerfully. "But either way, it'll make today very interesting."

Tali and Altair walked to where the others stood, waiting with worried expressions.

"How much explosives?" Rae asked Tali again.

"Hopefully, just enough to get through the door. Lucky we found it, actually."

The door was a back door. Rae had carefully guided everyone around to the back of the mansion, where Tali had guessed there might be a back door. And, there was. Granted, it was made metal about an inch and a half thick, but Tali was hoping the explosives she had attached would break the door. If they were really lucky, the door would be broken and the whole house wouldn't come crashing down in flames.

"So when will it explode?" Eric asked Tali.

"In a moment." Tali responded.

A few seconds later they heard a faint popping explosion.

"Sounds like the house is still standing." Rae observed.

"And hopefully, the door isn't." Tali said.

As luck would have it, the door had been blown off its hinges. Quietly the Rangers went in to spy on the building. The mansion had three stories. So, Tali, the quietest, went to the very top, and Evanna went to the second floor, and Peter and Eric divided the first floor and investigated their section.

After a few minutes, they all met at the second floor to discuss something strange that every floor had in common.

"Dead guards. Dead bodies everywhere." Evanna said.

The others nodded and agreed that they had seen the same thing.

"Who could have killed all the guards?" Tali asked.

"I'm wondering if whoever it, or they, is, they are still here so we can find out." Eric said.

"Hey, did anyone check the roof?" Peter suddenly asked.

Tali opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, the group heard a scream from the roof. Barely glancing at each other, they all ran up to the roof. Altair, Rae, and Yue had followed them when they heard the scream, so they came to the roof together.

Coming off the ladder, the Rangers and swords masters saw So, otherwise known as Sara, standing with her guards dead around her, screaming. The reason for her screaming was revealed when the group saw a figure approaching Sara. This figure was wearing a hood and a long robe. Most importantly, whoever it was, they were holding a knife.

"That's bad." Altair muttered. Then he took off running, and tackled the figure. This resulted in a fist fight between the two. Sara was still screaming, though. Yue punched her so she would be quiet then said, "Evanna, give me some rope so I can tie her up." Evanna handed some rope over to Yue, and then knelt down to help her tie up the leader.

Tali told the others, "I'm going to check over the base again, see if this guy has any friends hiding in the house." Then she vanished down the ladder.

Eric and Peter seemed at a loss. Obviously, they wanted to help Altair, but with the flailing limbs, that didn't seem very safe. Peter ended up shrugging, saying to Eric "Either way, we die eventually," and leaping into the fray. Eric sighed, then he too jumped in.

Meanwhile, Tali had found Sara's office. She saw a folder lying on top of Sara's very messy desk labeled Money Interactions-Kagari.

Tali opened the folder. At the top she saw documents talking about gold and goods being shipped, and what ship they were on and where they were headed. Clipped to one of these documents was a note that said, "Fast horse dispatch- Agra, Kagari." Sara had added something beneath that, which said, "Here's the shipment. Weapons already sent. La sending extra soldiers too. – So."

Intrigued, Tali pocketed the folder. She investigated the other floors quickly, and, finding no one, she went back up to the roof.

She found Peter and Eric watching Altair and his opponent, and the opponent said, "I am your brother."

**(A/N: So I just figured out a problem with FanFiction… I found out that when I post a story on FanFiction it gets rid of the dashes I've been using to help distinguish when I skip forward in time. And I wish I had spotted it sooner, but oh well. I'm trying to fix it. **

**Wish me luck! **

**Oh, and, sorry for not updating in a while. I've been freaking out about my Solo and Ensemble performance, and I have a huge test in history that I should be studying for right now… So. Yeah. Sorry! **

**See you later!) **


	9. Chapter 9

8: "Wait, I'm your brother?" Altair asked in shock.

"No!" The man said vehemently. "I am your brother, not the other way around!"

"Dude, it has to go both ways." Altair stated bluntly.

"Does it now?"

"Unless you have a really twisted family, then yeah."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure?" Altair said, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, I'm just messin' with you little brother." The man said. "My name is Ezio."

"Ezio?" Tali asked. "Cool name."

Ezio pulled off his hood and smiled at her. "I suppose so."

Ezio looked a little like Altair. They were both tall, and had the same hood that they always seemed to wear. But Ezio had brown eyes, and his hair was slightly longer than Altair's, but not by much. He did have some scars though, too. A slash beside his left eye, and a newer looking scar on his arm, which was revealed when he moved.

"What were you doing here?" Eric asked him.

Ezio replied, "I was paid to assassinate her."

"Why?" Rae sounded surprised by the thought.

Ezio shrugged. "They wanted her dead. They paid me a lot. I asked no questions."

Evanna raised her eyebrows. "Who paid you?"

Ezio smiled broadly at her. "Ask me no questions miss, and I tell you no lies."

Evanna's eyes narrowed. "Fine then."

Altair laughed. "Careful with that one, Ezio. She doesn't look like much, but she will shoot you in very sensitive, ah, places…"

"Sounds like you speak from experience!" Ezio chuckled.

Altair sniffed, and Tali said, grinning, "He is."

Ezio promptly stopped chuckling, and adopted a somber expression. "Oh. I see."

Then he continued, saying, "You know, I was paid to take out more targets, but they were already gone. Some group called, ah, Discordant Harmony. Some sisterhood trying to take over the world or something. Crappy name, if you ask me."

The group exchanged looks.

"How… interesting." Yue said pensively.

"Really? Why?" Ezio asked them curiously.

"We were sent to capture them." Altair said.

"Oh… wait, capture?"

"Yes, that's why I jumped on you. Because we need them all alive."

"Oh. Sorry. But I have something for you!"

"What is it?"

"A note from my employer."

Altair raised his eyebrows and took the note.

When opened, the note read:

Altair,

This man is your brother. I am sure he already told you this, though. He is paid to assist you throughout the rest of your journey. He knows this. He is a loyal servant to his country, and a close friend of mine.. Your mission is daunting, and I know that is has been difficult for you and your friends. But remember, I will always be on your side. Make sure to capture all the sisters. Ezio will be a valuable asset and friend. Make sure he returns. I like him. Good luck on your mission and travels. Carter of course will be waiting at the cave for when you return with each sister. Give any other information you receive to him as well. He will make sure it reaches me. Even if it involves… well, anyway, good luck.

Sincerely,

Percival Rallis, The Crown

Altair folded the note up and put it in his pocket. "A sense of humor, that one." He said.

"A very nice man. He liked me quite a lot. Said I could charm paint off the wall." Ezio said proudly.

Altair rolled his eyes. "I'm sure."

"Who was it?" Peter asked.

"Your King." Altair answered.

"I found something." Tali said.

Everyone looked around at her.

"What?" Rae asked.

"Whatever this is, it's important." Tali said, holding up the folder she found.

They spent at least half an hour on the roof, examining the contents of the folder. They found other notes, from Sara, and to Sara from someone who never signed their name. The notes however, were very useful, because it was always talking about money and messengers and so on.

"So," Rae began, "I guess it's time to head back to the cave."

Everyone else agreed, so they put everything back in the folder and picked up their weapons. Ezio threw Sara over his shoulder, and then together they headed down and out of the mansion, or as Ezio called it, the palazzo. Ezio had to split away from the group to find his horse, so he gave Sara to Eric and then headed off into the city calling, "I'll meet you outside the main gate!"

The rest continued on to their horses, which were in a small barn just inside the city. Altair had asked the people who owned the barn if they could use it, and they had said yes. So, for possibly the first time, Altair achieved something without threatening someone.

Anyway, they had also brought a pack horse to carry Sara. Evanna had tied Sara's hands and legs, as usual, so now she and Tali worked to make sure Sara could not escape while tied to the horse.

The pair created an elaborate set up for Sara, tying her feet to the stir ups, and cleverly tying her hands together and holding on to reins. Since the horse was being led by Peter anyway, it didn't matter if Sara's hands were tied to the reins. The horse would obey and follow Peter.

When everyone was ready and mounted, they left the barn and the city. They waited just outside the gate for about ten minutes, then Ezio clattered toward them, on a powerful chestnut colored horse. According to Ezio, the horse's name was Valoroso.

"What does it mean?" Tali asked him.

"I have no idea." Ezio said cheerfully. "Now, lead on!"

So Tali lead the way back to the Cave.

… … …

The group came traipsing through the entrance of the cave, Sara draped over Ezio's shoulder, while Ezio exclaimed over the brilliance and magnificence of the cave.

Carter, meanwhile, dragged Evanna and Tali off to the side and said, "I assume because the new guy has Sara over his shoulder he's on our side, but please tell me who he is."

Smiling, Evanna responded, "That is Ezio."

"Altair's older brother, and apparently a good friend of our King, Percival Rallis." Tali added.

Carter's jaw dropped, and peered around Tali to look at Ezio again, who was now laughing with Peter, Eric, and Altair. Carter looked back at Tali and Evanna. "Well…" he began, "well… that is most interesting. Put Sara with the others and regroup at the table for the debrief."

Sara was taken away to the others (where ever Carter put evil leaders), and then everyone sat down at the table. Peter and Eric mostly told the story, with Evanna jumping in with comments like, "Yeah, that was surprising," and "I should have shot him faster." Which of course, referred to Ezio.

Ezio did not say anything, but sat and smiled throughout the whole thing. Tali took a few minutes to describe the folder, and its contents. Carter was fascinated by it, and spent at least five minutes staring at the pages and notes.

When the story had been finished, Carter looked up and told the group, "Ezio will be an excellent addition. So long as he does not kill the next leaders, I'm fine with him going with you. Altair, here's your small crossbow, for capturing Sara. Rae, you take it from here." Carter pulled out a map, and then nodded at her.

Everyone turned to Rae, who began, "Our next target is La, but her real name is Abby. Her base is difficult to locate, because it's hidden in the Woods of Set."

Evanna huffed. "I hate those woods. Everything is dark and hard to see."

"Exactly." Rae told her. "That makes it a great place for a secret base."

"But, we don't have to go in there," Tali broke in, "Because the notes I found in Sara's folder told us Abby was headed to Camborne, a village just down the road from us, practically. It's a small village, but flourishes because of trading opportunities in Agra."

"The problem," continued Rae, "Is that we've figured out Abby is headed here."

There was a pause, then Evanna said, "You can't be serious."

"She is." Carter stated sadly. "I have no idea how, but Abby and Sara seem to know where our base is. From the notes, Abby is apparently bringing quite a substantial force right to the cave." Carter took a deep breath, and then continued, "According to the notes, Abby was planning on bringing a force of at least forty trained warriors with her here."

There was a moment when everyone simply sat silently, absorbing this horrible fact.

"So." Peter said, drawing out the "o" for a several seconds. "We have to take Abby out before she reaches the Cave."

Carter, already thinking along these lines, nodded quickly and agreed, "That seems to be the best course of action at the moment. Unfortunately, we have no plan of action on how, exactly, we are going to do this."

"That complicates the plan." Altair said breezily.

"Indeed." Carter said, raising his eyebrows at Altair.

"Do we know if Abby has anyone else with her? Is it just her and the warriors?" Tali asked Carter.

Rae answered her, though, "We think so. The notes don't mention anything but the warriors."

Curious, Altair asked Carter for a map. "Rae, where do we think Abby is now?"

Rae frowned. "It's hard to say. I believe Carter sent out a man to find their position, but he hasn't returned yet. Carter and I made an estimate though, that Abby is about here." Rae pointed to a spot a few centimeters north of Camborne. "We're guessing Abby will make a stop in Camborne, then head on to us." As she spoke, Rae traced the supposed route with her finger.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment again.

"Let's stop her before she reaches Camborne." Ezio suddenly broke in.

"Excuse me?" Rae asked him.

"Well, you guys have horses, and you're good at sneak attacks. Attack Abby at night, before she reaches Camborne. Head out and hit her first."

"Why before Camborne?" Tali leaned in curiously.

"I'm guessing if Abby reaches Camborne she'll stay the night in a bed at the inn. If she does, that will make it much harder to reach her. If she's out in a tent at night, it'll be easier to break in." Ezio told her.

Seeing a possible plan here, everyone leaned in to help.

… … …

That night at dinner, Carter's spy returned.

Damian was out of breath, and bearing interesting news. When he regained his breath, he told Carter and all the others, "You were right Carter. Abby is several leagues out from Camborne. She has forty strong marching with her. They can walk a fair distance quite quickly, but it will still take another night for her to reach Camborne."

This was excellent news, and Carter told Damian and the others so. "This means we can use Ezio's plan tomorrow night!" Ezio nodded enthusiastically. "Sure!" he agreed.

… … …

Early, so early it was still dark, the next morning, everyone was awake. Ezio and Altair, looking excited and ready were talking and brewing coffee.

Rae and Yue were chatting while they fixed each others' hair. They both started braiding their hair before battles now.

Peter and Eric, looking like the zombies they were before coffee, simply stared straight.

Tali and Evanna were practically falling back asleep. Yue or Rae occasionally reached over and slapped either Tali or Evanna to keep them awake.

Carter alone of the Rangers seemed awake and active. Damian was coming with the group as well. He had trained with knives briefly with Tali, and was quite good with them. He had also learned some swordplay, so Carter figured he could be a valuable asset.

Carter clapped his hands just as the coffee finished brewing. Altair and Ezio served it out while Carter grinned and said, "Good, everyone will be awake for this."

The Rangers came to life with more drinks of coffee, and when Evanna finally looked up from her cup and said, sounding like a favorite pet had just died, "There's no more left." Everyone laughed, and Altair gave her more.

"Alright, we all know the plan. If anyone has any questions, speak now." Carter announced, bringing everyone back to the mission at hand.

Damian looked nervous as he asked Carter, "Are we all going?"

"Yes." Carter answered cheerfully.

"But, what about the leaders of Discordant Harmony? What if they escape or something?"

"Damian, no need to worry. Evanna tied them up. I highly doubt any of those sisters can so much as twitch a finger." Evanna nodded, smiling as Carter assured Damian.

"So, no other questions?" Carter asked the group. "None? Alright. Finish up breakfast and then we'll head out."

… … …

It was when they had almost reached Abby's camp that anything exciting happened. Both exciting, and helpful for our now very large group of ten.

The excitement started when Ezio spotted a man riding as fast as he could from Agra to their destination, Abby's camp. Carter sent Evanna and Peter to "bring that man in for a serious talk about the dangers of riding at fast speeds." Also known as, Carter wants to interrogate someone.

Mere minutes after they left, Evanna and Peter returned leading the horse the man was on. He had been tied Evanna style, and looked nervous. Carter noted that he was young, around Evanna's age. He had short, dark hair and hazel eyes. His name, they discovered, was Alan.

"You're a messenger." Carter stated. That much was obvious, Alan was wearing the standard messenger uniform; all white with the messenger crest on the chest. The crest was very simple, just a hawk holding a scroll in one of its talons, and olive branches in the other. The hawk faced forward, showing that messengers came in peace with their various messages.

"Where were you headed?" Carter asked.

Alan glared at him silently.

Carter raised his eyebrows at Alan. "Really now, this would be much easier and faster if you just told us."

Alan continued to glare.

Carter sighed, and asked Evanna, "You checked for weapons?"

"Removed." She replied, holding out two small knives to Carter.

"What about a message?"

Evanna pulled out a scroll and handed it to Carter. Carter unrolled it and read it. "Well. This is an interesting turn of events." Then Carter shot a glare at Alan and said, "I assume you're in on their plan?"

"I deliver messages wherever they need to go." Alan retorted.

"What does it say?" Eric asked Carter impatiently.

Carter nodded to him and read,

"Abby, here is the exact location of the Ranger base, like you wanted. It's in the meadow by Hawk Forest, beside a cottage and stables. You'll see a waterfall, there's an entrance behind it. Good luck, signed Senator Mark Harris."

"But… Mark Harris is like, one of the most important and notable senators. Why is he telling Abby where our base is?" Peter asked.

"Probably," Tali said with a sigh, "For the same reason he gave Altair a seemingly impossible mission."

Comprehension dawned on every face but Damian's and Alan's, who, for his part, was still glaring furiously at Carter, as though hoping Carter would burst into flames.

Meanwhile, a confused Damian asked the group, "What mission?" Eric answered, saying, "Altair was given a mission by the senators to prove his worth and loyalty. They sent him to capture all the sisters of Discordant Harmony and bring them in alive. But now we're thinking the senators are in league with Discordant Harmony."

Tali snapped her fingers suddenly and exclaimed, "The notes at Sara's base! They must have been notes between her and the senators! She handled money!"

Yue broke in here, with, "Well, this is all fine and dandy, but we're losing time. We have a mission, and we still need to complete it, so everyone get in the saddle before we waste more time."

Realizing, to their horror, that Yue was right, and daylight was fading fast, everyone mounted and took off. Even Alan was brought along, Peter guiding his horse, Eric staying in the rear of the group to keep watch.

Up in the front, Carter was talking to Ezio, Tali, and Altair. With this note, they saw an even better plan. If it worked was an entirely different question.

… … …

Night had fallen by the time they reached Abby's camp. The camp spread over a substantial area; there were forty people in this group, after all. Small fires were dotted here and there, casting its light on people's faces as they sat near it, or passed by it. Pots hung over some of the fires, and as the group drew nearer, they could begin to smell a stew.

Carter stopped the group and looked around at them all. "Everyone knows the new plan, right?"

Looking around the group at their determined faces as they nodded, Carter felt very proud of all of them.

"Great. Damian, Rae, and Yue, you stay. Eric, Peter, come with me. Evanna, Tali, Ezio, and Altair. You four have a hard job ahead of you. Be careful."

Ezio slapped Carter on the back and said cheerfully, "You worry too much. I'm more worried about the rest of you."

Yue rolled her eyes. "We're all going to fine. But you all need to leave. Right now, or I'm going over there and breaking into Abby's tent. It won't be pretty if I do that."

Grinning, Eric, Peter and Carter slipped off. Altair led Ezio, Evanna, and Tali off to Abby's tent. Damian, Rae and Yue were guarding Alan and acting as backup if anyone needed it.

There was a moment of silence when everyone left Damian, Rae, and Yue. It was broken when Damian said, "Let the betting begin."

+++ === - _ … … … _ - === +++

Abby was sitting serenely in her tent eating stew when one of her guards brought in a man wearing the messenger uniform of Kagari.

She set her bowl down carefully and looked at the man, who had his head bowed, waiting.

Abby was an imposing person who commanded a lot of respect from her guards and soldiers. She nodded at the guard, and he stepped back out to join his companion guarding the tent.

Abby's long black hair was braided right now, and she was sitting cross legged on a cushion. Her tent was nothing special. She had a cot in the back corner, a chair and table off to the left and some other cushions lying scattered in the room.

"You are a messenger. What is your message?" Abby asked the man in front of her.

Slowly, he looked up. And what Abby did not realize was that the man wearing the messenger uniform in front of her was not a messenger at all.

Altair had switched clothes with Alan.

Altair now stood in front of Abby.

**(A/N: Gah, evil fanfiction won't let me use the dashes, and I want it to, and I'm angry, and… yeah. Still working! **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter!) **


	10. Chapter 10

9: Meanwhile, Evanna and Tali had already completed their task. The guards who had been guarding Abby's tent were lying dead on the ground, an arrow stuck in each of their sides.

The two women then ran around to the back of the tent to Ezio, who was trying to quietly cut his way through the material.

"Why don't you go through the front? It's already open!" Tali breathed, looking at Ezio.

"She'll see me easily if I come through the front. I have to sneak up behind her, quickly." Ezio whispered back.

"Move over." Evanna muttered. She drew her saxe knife and carefully cut through the tent. "Tents like this aren't that difficult to cut through, with precision."

"Thank you." Ezio said in relief.

"Evanna and I will be at the entrance." Tali said to Ezio, and the women melted into the darkness.

… … …

Carter, Peter, and Eric had a relatively simple mission.

Sneak in, steal a horse, and sneak it out.

They had decided this was necessary, because even though it would be easier and safer to just have Abby double up with someone, that would slow whoever it was down, so they needed Abby to have a separate horse. Then the horse could just be led, and they would have a better chance at getting everyone out.

Only Rangers had been assigned to this for a reason, Carter thought as he and Peter and Eric crept by the soldiers sitting by their fires. They would have been spotted by now if Rae or Yue had come with them. Besides, Damian was still a bit of a rookie. Rae and Yue had years of experience fighting.

Carter, in the lead, suddenly spotted a dozen horses ahead of them. They were at the far edge of the camp by a little forest, which would help them sneak the horse out and back to Rae, Yue, and Damian.

Carter let Peter and Eric ahead of him, then turned to keep watch. Peter and Eric, for their part, selected a sturdy light brown, almost chestnut colored horse. They carefully and slowly guided the horse off into the trees. Carter followed, and they walked back to the others without a problem.

Carter couldn't believe their luck.

… … …

Abby read the message she had been offered quickly, and raised her eyebrows. Aloud, she read, but it was obvious she was talking to herself, "The Ranger base is located under the pub in Camborne. The pub is called The Swan, and the passage should take you directly to the base." Abby frowned and asked the empty air in front of her, "Why is there a passage under a pub leading to their base? That seems… deceptive. Too easy. Hundreds of people should have found it by now if that is true."

While Abby sat frowning, Ezio had finally gotten in the tent and was creeping up to Abby. He raised a knife, and brought the hilt down solidly on Abby's head. Abby's eyes rolled upwards, and she slumped forward.

There was a second of silence where neither Ezio nor Altair spoke. Then Altair said quietly, "Seriously? It was that easy?"

Ezio shrugged, "Just hurry in case our good luck runs out."

The two men picked up Abby and carried her out from the back of the tent, then carried her quickly up to the others. Halfway there, they were joined by Evanna and Tali, who kept drifting in and out of focus, due to their cloaks.

When they reached the others, they all moved quickly. Evanna and Tali strapped Abby in the saddle. Damian and Yue tied Alan to his horse. Peter took control of Abby's horse, and Eric took control of Alan's. Evanna and Tali stayed in the back to keep watch, and Carter led the way. Everyone mounted and headed back to the meadow on the outskirts of Agra.

And it wasn't just Carter who couldn't believe their luck.

… … …

The next morning, Carter announced, "We all need to go the capital."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"To warn the King!" Carter exclaimed. "He needs to know that the senators have been lying, and they are with Discordant Harmony. He may need to leave for his safety. We all need to go."

"Even me?" Damian asked.

Carter shrugged. "You have a choice. You can stay or come."

Damian thought for a moment then said confidently, "I'll go with you."

Carter nodded. "Let's head out now."

… … …

Agra was very wealthy. The King lived there, of course, and that made Agra a center for trade. The King could only have the finest food and clothes, after all. Several generations before King Percival's reign, the King at the time created a huge wall around the city. A gate was placed in the front and two guards stand at this gate. Across the top of the gate was written, "May you always be welcome."

The King's castle is at the very back of the city, right against the wall. Not very convenient, but that's where it is.

Carter was looking through the gate now, squinting at the castle in the distance.

"Worried?" Rae asked him.

Carter looked grave as he replied simply, "Yes." Then he spurred his horse toward the guard, and after talking briefly, the group was allowed through.

They didn't stop once throughout the whole city, all of them galloped straight to the doors of the castle. Evanna set the example by jumping off of her horse and sprinting right through the doors. Everyone else followed, though not by jumping off of their galloping horse.

Once inside, they started to see the carnage. Evanna had stopped abruptly and stood there waiting. When everyone else had arrived, she silently pointed. Lying against the wall was a dead guard. There were a few others here and there in the room, but nearby there was a man not wearing the guard's uniform.

Altair ran over to investigate. "He looks like a mercenary."

Yue and Ezio ran over at that, quickly followed by everyone else. Yue sounded surprised, "He's from Ang too, look at that symbol. It's Ang's seal."

"Let's go." Eric said, and he raced off through the castle. Dead bodies lay in many of the rooms. Priceless statues and painting were smashed or ripped or broken. Even some pieces of the wall were lying around.

"Remember," Altair told the others as they saw one of these, "there are a lot of bombing experiments in Ang. We've developed quite a few and they can definitely break a chunk out of the wall."

"Or your leg." Yue offered.

"Also true." Altair agreed.

Finally they reached the throne room and burst inside.

It was total chaos. People were screaming and yelling. Swords clashed and stabbed. Several explosions were set off, which sent men and pieces of the wall flying, and caused the roof to shake.

Without hesitating, the entire group threw themselves into the fray. Yue, Rae, Altair, Ezio, and Damian went in with their swords raised. Carter, Peter, Eric, Evanna, and Tali grabbed their bows and started picking the mercenaries off. Each hit with deadly accuracy every time. Not only were they deadly accurate, they were fast. They could whip out an arrow, nock, sight and fire in about five seconds. Though because of the scale of this fight, they took more time. They also divided the room so that each Ranger had their own section to shoot in.

Meanwhile, Yue was causing mass destruction with her twin swords. She created a circle of terror that only the stupid or suicidal tried to enter. Rae was more careful. She was watching Yue's back and blind spots, and picking her enemies off with very little effort. Damian was fighting near the two of them, sometimes engaging several attackers at once and always coming out unscathed with a pile of dead bodies behind him. Altair and Ezio had blitzed straight through the center, maiming all within arms' length. Sometimes they split away from each other briefly to hack at someone who put up a better fight than the others.

But when the Ranger's had exhausted all of their arrows, they pulled out their knives and joined their friends. Evanna went off on a wild rampage on the right side of the room, terrorizing everyone, including her allies. Carter and Peter followed behind her to watch her back and pick off some of the others. Eric and Tali teamed up to help a couple of guards who were being overrun by an enormous group of mercenaries. Not expecting an attack from the back, the mercenaries were quickly eliminated.

But then, a voice shouted, "Wait!"

A tall, cruel looking woman with long black hair to her waist and black, cold eyes walked into the throne room. Behind her stood every single senator of Kagari.

"Where is the King?" Elena asked.

**A/N: Hey there, how's it goin'! Posted in honor of Tali and my best friend's birthday! **

**Well, we're close to the end here on Discordant Harmony. *sob* **

**But never fear! I'm going to release a lot of companion one shots with all the characters from The Waterfall Cave and Discordant Harmony! Also, the third story in this series is already being written! **

**Everybody say, Rosefeather is awesome! Say it, you know it's true! **

**Hehe, anyway, I'll see you all later. Happy Holidays, from Rosefeather and Emrald9! **


	11. Chapter 11

10: Immediately, every guard ran to the throne at the far end of the room, where Percival had been fighting with several of his guards. They formed ranks behind him.

Simultaneously, Rae, Yue, Altair, Ezio, Damian, Carter, Peter, Eric, Evanna, and Tali all walked over to stand next to the King. He looked relieved to see them all and smiled at them.

Rae moved to stand on Percival's left, and Carter on his right. The Rangers branched out on Carter's side, and the others branched out on Rae's side. Then Rae looked directly across the vast room at her sister. "Here is the King. But wait a moment, I see the senators of Kagari behind you. Let them come forward and explain how that alliance was born."

Elena smirked. "The King has lost his voice? Let him speak, insolent girl."

"Speak well." Rae said quietly to Percival.

Percival did not seem nervous at all as he stepped forward to speak, though Carter behind him did. Percival cleared his throat, and then began in that strangely echoing, powerful voice every King seems to have, "I ask the same question. What has made such loyal senators betray their home country?"

There was a moment of silence, then a short man with blond hair stepped forward.

"Mark Harris." Percival greeted the man, inclining his head slightly.

The senator did not return this greeting, but launched straight into his speech, "Elena, supreme leader of the group called Discordant Harmony, has a vision for Kagari, our country, that the senators share. Her vision is to bring slavery fully to this country and cultivate its land. We could revolutionize our country, better it. Elena says that though many of her past actions have not been the most moral and acceptable, they were done in the name of a greater purpose. To lead her here, on the brink of creating a glorious empire. She, and the senators, ask all of you if you will join us. This may be your only time to do so, which is why I suggest you all seriously consider the offer."

Tali walked forward and called, "This, empire you speak of. These slaves you speak of. Are they morally correct, unlike Elena's past actions? Is changing so drastically really going to help Kagari?"

Mark Harris shot right back to her, "Why shouldn't it? It will."

"I have seen," Tali shouted back, "the horrors Elena would be willing to do to get her here to the palace. Her sister Abby was apprehended before she could lay siege on the Ranger base, our secret headquarters."

"And why," Yue asked, "do you have mercenaries from Ang here attacking the castle, King, and guards? Are they your first slaves to revolutionize this glorious empire?"

Now Rae jumped in, "And we have proof too, Mark Harris. We have a note, in your own handwriting, with your own signature, telling Abby exactly where the Ranger's base is. We have many other notes and documents from the senators to Sara, as well."

Evanna stepped forward here to add, "We captured the man who was delivering this message to Abby as well. Not only did we capture him, we caught every sister of Discordant Harmony. The last stands beside you, Mark Harris."

Percival finished by saying, "So, where do the senators stand now?"

Mark Harris stood there, dumbfounded, so it seemed. "I-I… where?"

Elena cut into Mark's rambling, "It is time for your decision. Where do you stand, King Percival?"

Percival smiled humorlessly at her and stated bluntly, "No, I will not join you. You simply wish to rule Kagari. No doubt you plan on killing me rather than letting me join you."

"Fine. Mark?" Elena turned to the senator. "Whose side are you on?"

Mark stuttered out a few more words, looking around and obviously confused. Finally, he looked at Elena, cleared his throat, and said quite clearly, "Yours. Do my colleagues agree?"

The other senators nodded, with some saying yes, of course, why wouldn't we?

"In that case," Carter said, "Percival, we can't give in."

Percival nodded. "I know. Leave ten guards with me and two of your group."

"Evanna, Damian, will you two stay and protect the King?" Carter turned to the pair.

"Sure, this is why I have the job, right?" Evanna said casually, pulling out her knives and moving right next to Percival.

Damian nodded, and agreed, "Of course Carter." He joined Evanna.

"Everyone else," Carter said turning back to the others in his group, "Spread out, do some damage, watch each other's backs, and help the guards. Oh, and Yue? Try to find Mark Harris, if you get a moment."

Yue grinned devilishly and nodded eagerly.

"No fair, she gets the fun job!" Evanna exclaimed.

"Hush!" Tali told her, smacking her best friend on the head.

"Alright, let's go." Carter told them, drawing his knives. "Guards, move up and do your job. Hey, ten of you over there, stay with the King."

Ten of the guards moved over to the Percival, Evanna, and Damian, and the rest moved forward to engage the charging mercenaries. It was obvious that having Carter and the rest with them improved the guards' morale and fighting strength. They did much better, and turned the tides in their favor. Carter and the Rangers spent most of their time stabbing unsuspecting mercenaries in the back, as they had been doing before. Rae and Yue had teamed up again. They were handling the right side of the room, while Carter, Peter, Tali and Eric did the left. Altair and Ezio were busy with their favorite tactic of going through in a blaze of glory, slashing and hacking. The chaos of earlier began again, screaming, clashing, interspersed with a few explosions.

Percival and his personal force had joined Carter on the left side of the room, and they were slowly working their way through to the front, where some brave guards were trying to get at Elena and the senators, who did at least know which end of a sword was the sharp end, and could flail it around some. In short, they were not trained fighters and hid behind Elena.

It took a while, but Eric finally broke through and joined the guards trying to get Elena. He received a nasty slash on the leg from a mercenary lying on the ground who was injured but not dead. Cursing, he limped over to Peter, who had been cut down the length of his left arm when he was momentarily distracted. Carter had escaped with just a few scratches to his face and arms. Evanna had not escaped without injury and had several serious cuts on her arms and a gash on her leg due to an explosion. Similarly, Rae had suffered injuries from an explosion to her face and arms. But Damian had actually broken his foot. His foot had gotten caught on rubble, and when a guard tried to pull him up, there had been a terrible crack. So now, Damian was very pale, and leaning heavily on Evanna.

Percival had fared well, and Yue with her twin swords of terror had gotten off well too. The same also went for Altair, Tali, and Ezio, though they suffered a few minor wounds of their own, mainly on their faces and arms.

Altair stepped forward as though to challenge Elena, but Carter stopped him, shaking his head.

Percival looked around the group and then gestured Rae over. "Will you fight as my champion, Rae?"

Rae looked over at her smirking sister and said, "Of course."

Elena grinned at her younger sister, "Well, won't this be fun?" Elena and Rae moved forward and started to circle each other.

Rae slashed and barely missed Elena's cheek, but then she had to dive sideways to avoid an overhead swing that would have sheared off her head.

"Fast, are you?" Elena asked her sister tauntingly. "Not fast enough, though." Elena struck out like a snake and long cut appeared on Rae's right arm. Rae involuntarily gasped in pain, and Elena laughed. "Not so tough, then?"

Rae weakly swung her sword at Elena's head, but the blow was easily deflected. Rae stumbled back. Elena pressed forward but attacked smart. She didn't go all out in a flurry of crushing moves, but a few well placed and solid blows that made watchers wince.

It should be remembered that Rae had watched her sisters' train together for many years. Most of Rae's sisters had never seen her lift a sword, never mind use it. So Rae had a huge advantage here in knowing Elena's fighting style, strengths, weaknesses, and favorite moves.

Even so, Rae decided to skip formalities. Her right arm was her dominant one, and now that it was bleeding and she wasn't at full strength, she figured the best way to win was to surprise attack Elena. Rae wasn't faking being tired; she was, so Rae didn't feel remorse for tricking her sister.

When Elena went on the attack again, Rae got ready. Elena raised her sword quickly for a crushing blow, but Rae was even faster. At the same time Elena was raising her sword to strike; Rae lifted her own sword and stabbed.

Elena died instantly.

**(A/N: Next chap is the epilogue! : ( Bit of a cliffy to the epilogue, so I know there will be people lining up to kill me for it, but I'll be releasing the companion one shots really soon, and they'll answer some of your questions, don't worry. : ) **

**Also, I may be replacing chapters from The Waterfall Cave and Discordant Harmony with new ones because of the dashes problem we were having. Soo, yeah. Just so you are aware of what I'm doing.: ) **

**FANFICTION FOREVER! **

**~ Rosefeather 3 **


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue: One month later…

Evanna was wearing a dress.

Actually, so were Yue, Tali, and Rae. Evanna's was a dark red with gold lace on the hem. It was nothing incredibly fancy. Tali was wearing a beautiful and dark leaf green, and it was perfect against her red hair, which was wavy from constantly being in a braid, but an effect Tali liked.

Yue had been forced into a gorgeous purple evening gown by Rae. It had pearls on the skirt and the hem, but looked fantastic on Yue no matter how much Yue complained that it was either horrible, or choking her, something Rae insisted it was not. Rae herself was dressed in dark gold. It had a large bow in the back, and the skirt was ruffled. Rae truly loved what she was wearing, unlike Yue. And her brown hair was also wavy like Tali's.

The reason the four friends were wearing these dresses was because they were at a party in the King's castle. Ironically, it was taking place in the throne room; however it had been repaired and was back to its usual brilliance.

The room was brightly lit with candles, and a quartet played. There were quite a few people, most of them the new senators of Kagari. King Percival had tried and convicted every senator of treason, and put them in prison for life. Many people believe they should have been killed, but Percival felt they should live a while longer to feel shame for their actions. The surviving sisters of Discordant Harmony were also tried and convicted, so they joined the senators in prison.

Percival had decided to throw this party in honor of the kingdom not being taken over, and to show off his beautifully restored throne room. Mostly about the Kingdom not being taken over though. This was why everyone who had been at the battle was there, all the guards who had fought and survived, and Evanna, Peter, Eric, Rae, Yue, Tali, Carter, Damian, Altair and Ezio.

Oh, and for those curious about Alan's fate, he's returned to the Messenger's Corps after a harsh reprimand and a short time in prison.

Now, back to the party.

Evanna, Tali, Rae, and Yue were hanging back, watching the couples dancing.

"What is it about people dancing that is so cute?" Rae wondered aloud.

"I have no idea. Why do you think it's cute?" Evanna asked.

"Hmmm, maybe cute is the wrong word to use." Rae agreed thoughtfully.

Tali smiled at them and drank more wine.

Just then, Carter, Damian, Peter, Eric, Altair, and Ezio appeared. None of them had seen the women in their dresses yet, so Peter and Eric were gawking and stuttering about how amazing their wives looked.

"Neither of you have seen us in dresses since we got married I guess." Evanna said, grinning at Peter. "I should tell King Percival to arrange more parties then, shouldn't I?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically.

"In which case, I'll be right back." Evanna grabbed a glass of wine from a passing waiter and set off.

"How do you get one?" Damian asked Peter in awe.

"What, a wife?"

"Let's start with girlfriend."

Peter smiled at Damian and patted his shoulder, then told him cheerfully, "Risk your life on a dangerous suicide mission. Or, do what I did, and get caught by the enemy. It works better than you might think." Peter added the last sentence in a whisper, and then set off to join Ezio a few feet away.

Damian stood thoughtfully for a second the said to himself, "Risk my life on a dangerous suicide mission." He paused, then continued, "I can do that." Then he walked over to a group of single women to start a conversation.

… … …

Ezio was staring at Rae when Peter walked over. "Think she'd dance with me if I asked?" Ezio asked Peter mournfully.

Peter patted Ezio on the back, understanding how he felt. "You won't know until you ask." Ezio stared at Peter in terror.

"I can't ask her!" He exclaimed in horror.

Peter sighed, "You know, it was Evanna who told me she loved me. I think she's braver than me, and that's why." Peter glanced at Ezio and grinned. "But I asked her to marry me." He shrugged, and advised Ezio, "Take the risk. You never know what you might regret."

Peter left Ezio to puzzle over what he was going to do, and walked over to Tali. "Evanna back yet?"

Tali chuckled and nodded up at the throne, "No, but she's coming now."

Evanna came sweeping down, grinning in a self satisfied way, and she told Peter and Tali triumphantly, "Another party is scheduled."

"What'd you have to do to make that happen?" Tali questioned her friend, smiling widely.

"Oh, nothing serious. But he knows what the consequences are." Evanna said calmly, but she shot a meaningful glance at Percival.

Percival smiled weakly at her, turned to the servant beside him and whispered urgently to her.

Peter smiled and told his wife gently, "You're scaring him."

Evanna shrugged. "Like I haven't done that already." She rolled her eyes. "You worry too much. He'll be fine."

Shrugging, Peter instead asked her, "Dance with me?"

Evanna blinked in what appeared to be surprise and said quietly, "Haven't done that since we got married either. We definitely need to go to more parties."

Peter led her onto the dance floor, with Tali watching them and grinning bemusedly.

"Funny how all four of us married our best friend since we joined the Corps." Eric said to Tali, also watching Peter and Evanna.

"It's nice." Tali agreed. She turned to him and asked, "Will you dance with me?"

Eric laughed, "I thought you would never ask!" He took Tali's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor near to Peter and Evanna. Tali copied Evanna and rested her head on Eric's chest.

… … …

Carter and Altair had joined Ezio. They were each holding a full glass of wine in their right hands. They watched as Damian led a pretty blond girl wearing a midnight blue dress onto the dance floor.

"And there goes another innocent lad to the turmoil of love and marriage, leaving behind us bachelors forever." Carter announced sorrowfully.

All three simultaneously drank deeply from their glasses.

… … …

Yue was standing in the courtyard, the castle garden before her. Most shamefully, she was drunk.

Deciding she needed fresh air, she had come outside to the garden. Yue started walking among the flower beds, leaning down to smell a rose. She stood back up too quickly, and felt lightheaded. Carefully, she stumbled over beside a fountain and sat down.

Yue clutched her head and muttered a curse in Ang, her native language. "I gotta stop drinking. Think about your painful hangover that will happen tomorrow."

"Yue?"

Yue looked up. "What?"

"Where are you?"

"By the fountain."

Altair appeared a moment later beside Yue. He raised his eyebrows at her. "You drunk?"

Yue sighed, "Yes, I am. Gloat about my pain if you must."

Altair shook his head and sat down next to her. "I don't think I will."

"Why'd you come out here?"

"I didn't see you. I got worried." Altair shrugged.

"Aw, you were concerned about me."

"Well, you are my friend."

There was a moment of silence in which Yue looked over at Altair. "You care?"

"Of course! I mean, who else will comfort you when your old friend turns out to be a-"

"Yes, indeed." Yue interrupted. "I remember."

An awkward pause came between them.

"We've had some crazy times too though, haven't we?" Altair asked Yue suddenly.

"I… suppose."

"Come on, you must remember that day training when we got into a fist fight!"

"Oh, then? Yeah, that was a fun day. You proved a lot of people wrong that day. Me included, apparently," Yue added with a laugh.

"And, the day you beat me. And I had to give you a prize, so…" Altair trailed off, and Yue blushed.

"So you gave me a teddy bear."

"Yeah. But you kept him."

"He reminds me of better days."

"Better days?"

"Well, yes. The days before Katie, and the Red Shadows. When things were easier. More fun. 'Course, now I've got these days with all of you Rangers and assassins and such. Hard to decide which I like better now."

"Weird how the favorite parts of your life always seem to involve me."

Yue smiled, "What can I say; you've been a huge part of my life."

"You've been a huge part of mine."

Yue glanced over at Altair. "I have?"

"Yeah, sure. We grew up together, trained together, fought, became friends, met new people, and tried new things. We've done lots together."

"What about Rae?"

"What about her?"

"What do you think of her?"

"She's a good friend now." Altair shrugged. "She's a good person to have on our side, and I know because I've trained with her too. Why is it all the girls can beat me up?"

Yue laughed, and replied, "We're just that amazing."

"Yeah. You are."

Yue blushed furiously.

"Listen, Yue, this going to come out of left field, but please don't panic."

Yue raised her eyebrows.

Altair took a deep breath, and said clearly, "Yue, will you marry me?"

A stunned, ringing silence, where Yue and Altair looked at each other.

Yue blinked rapidly. Then she closed her eyes, thinking hard.

She did have feelings for Altair. She had known him very long. She had known since the day they had met he was very interesting. And she cared about him, and what happened to him. And she had certainly been jealous of Rae when they had all first met.

But here… final, long awaited proof that Altair cared back.

Yue opened her eyes.

"Yes."

Fin.

**A/N: Heeey! Look, the story is done! And just soak in that epic cliffy ending you got… Mmm, just think of the drama! **

**Anyway, my genius writing besides, I've got a few things to say. You know, I've gotta take a moment to be sappy and reflective and make you cry. So here we go:**

**Frogata: Words cannot describe how epic you are. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Emrald9: Thank you, so much, for everything. You were the idea for this story, you supplied endless ideas, and they were frequently very good. I mean, look at the pub idea! It saved me the effort of coming up with a cover story. I know we've had some issues, but I just want to thank you for all your hard work and dedication.**

**NanaHassan: You helped force me to write my Harry Potter oneshot, but I've really valued your friendship. : ) So thanks! **

**All of my friends and family, plus various reviewers, favoriters and story alerters: Thank you for all of your support and reading and enjoying my story! **

**To the various people who I am sure read this and were either too lazy to review or did not have an account and didn't realize that you can review without having an account (which literally took me years to discover): Thank you for reading anyway, I hope you enjoyed! **

**And to conclude, I love you all for your patience and support, and I hope you stick around for all of the companion one shots, and the next story in the now trilogy, which will be called… Endless Night, and features more action than ever! **

**Peace, Love, FanFiction and cake! See ya around!**

**~ Rosefeather :D**


	13. The Collective Works Preview

**A/N: Hey, readers! In case you don't know, I've written a few companion one shots to The Waterfall Cave and Discordant Harmony, and they are being published in a story called The Collective Works. Three of them are already uploaded! The first one is called Fireworks, and I decided to put the first part on here. You'll have to check The Collective Works for the rest. :) **

**Fireworks**

Altair always intended to teach Tali about his special explosives, make no mistake of that.

However, plans seem wasted on this particular group.

The day started normally enough. Altair and Ezio talked and brewed coffee. Yue and Rae cooked eggs and bacon with Barbara, Evanna's sweet mother.

Tali usually dragged her zombie self awake first, this morning was no different. She was followed by Peter, Eric, Carter, Damian, and Evanna respectively.

Nowadays, it was almost impossible to fit everyone around the table. Everyone squashed together somehow though. Usually, two people stood off to the side by the counter though, to help save space.

This particular morning, it was Yue and Altair. Yue, it transpired had not been as drunk as one might have thought and remembered her conversation with Altair by the fountain. She did not regret her decision, she stood by it.

But, this is unimportant.

Talking about what they were doing that day, Carter started off by saying he had lots of reports to work on. He informed Damian that he needed to send him to Agra, so don't make any grand plans. Damian agreed immediately, saying, "That's fine."

"Of course it's fine!" Ezio guffawed, "The pretty lady at the party lives in Agra, does she not? Planning a visit?"

"She has a name." Damian said quietly. But, suddenly too excited, he blurted, "She is beautiful though, isn't she?"

"What is her name?" Tali asked curiously.

"Brea." Damian replied. "Can I visit her while I'm in Agra, Carter?"

Carter laughed. "Of course, who am I to stop you?"

Damian almost skipped out of the room.

Still laughing, Carter turned to Barbara and asked her, "What are your plans for today?"

Smiling, she answered, "I'm teaching Evanna how to knit!"

One quick glance at Evanna, and everyone in the room, even Evanna and her mother, burst out laughing. The expression she had given them was, _"I'm going along because it's my mother. Say. Nothing. Or you die."_

Shaking his head, Carter turned to Eric and Peter, "And you two?"

Eric grinned, "We were, in fact, planning on helping you out at the Cave."

Surprised, Carter accepted their offer of help, and turned to Rae, who started talking before Carter could phrase his question, "Yue and I are training together." Yue raised her mug of coffee in agreement. "Whenever you're ready." Yue told Rae.

"And, Altair, how about you?" Carter asked quickly, so that he couldn't be cut off.

"I have a blueprint for a bomb I'm working on."

"Oh, can I help?" Tali asked excitedly.

"I don't know." Altair replied frowning. "It's a totally new concept, and it could be really dangerous."

Tali shrugged. "Ok then."

Soon after, everyone dispersed to their various tasks and such.

Carter, flanked by Peter and Eric went to the Cave. Evanna, looking like she was at a funeral, followed her mother to the living room for a lesson in knitting. Yue and Rae headed off to train in the forest with their swords. Ezio followed the two women, looking excited. Damian had long since left for Agra. And Altair sprinted to his workshop, which consisted of two horse stalls in the back of the stables.

With nothing else to do, Tali went around cleaning and feeding the horses currently in the enormous stable. In the mid-afternoon, she heard Altair cursing, and cautiously crept to the back.

In one stall, Altair was sitting at a desk, bent over a complicated looking design with many scratching and crossing outs. Disconnected parts and pieces littered the ground and floor. Several boxes labeled, "High explosives, treat with caution," lay off to the right side, resting on the hay still covering the floor.

In the stall right next to Altair's, was nothing but boxes. Many boxes, stacked on top of each other, all labeled, "Danger, high explosives, treat with caution."

Curious, Tali decided to come back. In the meantime, she crept past Altair again and headed into the cottage, to find Rae, Yue, and Ezio back as well. The three were arguing about a bout Ezio had apparently lost against the two girls.

Evanna, meanwhile, was sitting at the table glowering at her hands. "Look at what I did!" Evanna exclaimed when she caught sight of Tali at the door. Evanna waved her hands in the air. "Poked 'em all with needles! I am hopeless!"

Tali couldn't help but laugh at her friend. Evanna rolled her eyes. "I know. It's ridiculous."

"No, it's exactly what would have happened to me!" Tali laughed, and Evanna joined in.

Evanna used her poked fingers as an excuse to get out of helping make dinner, and Ezio claimed Altair needed him desperately, so Barbara, Tali, Rae, and Yue, became in charge of dinner. They decided on the old favorite of stew, and set to work.

… … …


End file.
